Just us
by Akitokitoa-Chan
Summary: Random drabbles from Morinaga and his Senpai's daily life. ( A series of oneshots )
1. Apron

xXKOISURU BOUKUNXx

H-H-How did it end up like this?  
T-This situation-  
"Sempai..."

*30 minutes ago*

"But sempai...You never take any of my opinions into consideration..You can just shift to Hamamatsu with me...its very mean-"  
He tried to convey but was cut off by a punch that landed on his face

"AHOGA! OF COURSE I DIDNT TAKE YOUR STUPID OPINION INTO CONSIDERATION WHICH IS WHY I GOT A ROOMMATE" He scolded as he entered their house.  
"But sempai...it'S OUR HOUSE" Morinaga emphasized and was greeted by yet another punch  
"ITS A SHARE YOU IDIOT! STOP MAKING ME SOUND LIKE A HOMO" Souichi yelled as he sat down on the sofa  
"Under what circumstances will you actually listen to me?What do I need to do to prove my worth?!" Morinaga demanded,pushing his sempai down  
"Oi~Let me go-"  
"Tell me sempai..." He asked  
Souichi's thoughts were a mess under this pressure  
If he were to give an easy task,he wpuld have to succumb to everything his Kouhai demandedlike a child  
Something difficult-  
"Defeat me in a Video game" He blurted out as he pushed Morinaga off him  
"Eh..?"  
"Yeah...a video game..then I will take your opinions into consideration" He said,overflowing with confidence  
Tch  
Of course Morinaga couldnt beat him  
He wasnt called "The Game Delinquent" for no reason  
Haha  
Ahahahahahaha

"Gaaah!"Souichi exclaimed at the result before him  
"I-I-I lost?" He thought to himself  
"M-Morinaga...h-how?"He asked  
"Eh..ah well I visited the arcade alot when I was young so-"  
"Arghh...This is so frustrating..the shock is too much for me!.Im going to my room now-" He tried to escape but a hand pulled him back  
"Sempai...you cant escape now...now...about my request.." He pulled him closer, kissing his hands..  
He flinched at his touch  
"Sempai..with these hands...can you.." He whispered in his ears  
"Can you..." He kissed his ears  
Just say it already  
"Can you...cook me something delicious?"He smiled,surprising his sempai...  
"Eh?"  
"Hai"

He had a bad feeling  
He was sure he would ask him something perverted but...cook?  
His heart pounded...did he expect something?  
No no no  
He shook his head  
Well guess he can try making something  
He picked up the knife and grabbed some tomatoes when his Kouhai called him  
"Sempai.." Morinaga called and he turned back to see an apron in his hand  
"Ah thank you" He said as he took it and wore it but Morinaga yanked it away from him  
"Mori-"  
"Sempai...please strip"  
"...eh?"  
"Sempai" Morinaga grinned creepily and a shiver ran through his spine  
T-This is what..he meant  
"NEVER" He yelled as he tried to run but was caught by Morinaga  
"Sempai..you have to...I won the game " Morinaga smirked  
Damnit!  
DAMNIT!

The striped apron hung loosely upon his naked body..his hair tied into a bun..  
A blush covered his face ...his hands trying to cover his body..his eyes averted from Kouhai's burning gaze..  
A beautiful view for Morinaga  
H-H-How did it end up like this?  
T-This situation-  
"Sempai...Wont you turn around for me?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Senpai...wont you turn around for me?" Morinaga asked and Souichi flinched  
He clicked his tongue and turned around shyly..cutting the tomato  
He could feel Morinaga boring holes into his skin  
He was getting hot as his gaze fixed upon his ass.  
He suddenly felt a hand on his butt and jumped  
"S-Stop touching me you Pervert!" He said as Morinaga kissed his neck  
"I cant help myself Senpai...you look so sexy" he breathed on his milky skin as his hands roamed around his body,caressing him..  
"S-Stop Morinaga" He tried to resist his advances but failed when his fingers tweaked his pink stubs.  
"Ngh..mhmmm ah" .  
"Are you sure you want me to stop senpai...your body is reacting so much you know?" He whispered as he bit down on his shoulders  
Souichi's hand buried in his kouhai's hair as pleasure started building up in his member  
His erection lifting the think cloth covering it.  
Morinaga's hands massaged his thighs and waist as Souichi's breath hitched. He was terribly close to his member but he pullef back evrytime he went into that area,teasing his Senpai,leaving him wanting more.  
He pulled at his nipples roughly,turning them red. His mouth busied itself in kissing licking and sucking at his delicious skin ,eliciting lewd moans from his Senpai's lips.  
"M-Morinaga s-stop" He pleaded as his action contradicted his words,his hands desperately holding onto his Kouhai who assaulted him from behind. His head rest on Morinaga's shoulder as he stroked his Senpai's member. His own hard on was grinding against Souichi's ass,exciting the lust-blinded Souichi. He ground back at his Kouhai,taking him aback with a pleasant surprise. His control snapped.  
Morinaga pushed him over the counter,his ass sticking out at him. He probed a finger into his opening and earned sweet moans and gasps from him. The pleasure of his fingers rubbing against him overtook his senses.  
"Hya..nhh..uhnn...nghhh"  
"Wah Senpai, you seem more excited than usual" He whispered in his ears before licking his earlobe,nibbling on it,sending shivers down his body. His Senpai was dripping from both front and back;so wet that another finger slipped into him with ease. But as he explored his ass,hus fingers hit his sweet spot as Souichi yelped.  
"Ahh!"  
His fingers hit Souichi's prostrate ..and taking advantage of this..Morinaga put another finger into him and continued hitting the same spot,making Senpai lose his mind,immediately sending him over the edge.  
"Ah ah Mnnhh Nghhh Ahhh Hyaa Ahhhhh!"  
He panted after his release but noticed that he hadnt...come.  
"You had a dry orgasm Senpai..just how lewd is your body..You came just from doing it from behind Senpai..just how much did you feel" His kouhai whispered as Souichi blushed at how sensitive his body had become. His legs gave out and he fell onto his knees as Morinaga withdrew his fingers. He panted deliriously as his mind fogged. He couldn't think clearly..his body was trembling with the orgasm. It felt so good. But it wasn't enough. He ..wanted more.  
"Senpai" Morinaga reached his hand out to touch him but Souichi caught hold of it and turned his head to look at Morinaga over his shoulder.  
"W-Why'd you stop?" He asked as he looked at Morinaga with pleasure-ridden eyes. Morinaga couldnt hold back.  
"You are asking for it Senpai..I'm not responsible for what happens now" Morinaga warned as he lifted his senpai and out him on the counter,spreading his legs open. And in one go he thrust into his senpai as Souichi cried. His wrapped his arms and legs around his Kouhai as Morinaga rammed into him,over and over again,until pain turned into pleasure.  
Souichi's lecherous moans echoed in the spacious apartment as Morinaga hufffed.  
Making love to his Senpai who was in an apron ,in a kitchen over the counter was something Morinaga could never have imagined. Neither could have Souichi. This situation was so overwhelming and easily took over the couple,urging them to climax.  
"Ahhh nghh N-No..S-Slowly.. Mori-Morinagahh aahhh hyaaa uwaah.." Souichi broke as Morinaga followed,releasing himself into his beloved.  
Souichi's body went limp in his arms.

They panted,breathless but against Morinaga's warmrth, Souichi's body relaxed,embracing his exhaustion,sleep taking over him.  
Morinaga called his Senpai but upon hearing no response,he checked and found Senpai peacefully sleeping. Ah..to think his Senpai actually felt so damn excited from apron sex was amazing. Wah..does this mean..he might allow a little more of ..fun?  
Waaa  
He thought of numerous scenarios..like today's.  
His senpai looked so hot in this apron,which now hung loose on his body.  
He might probably be embarrassed if he told him his honesty during this time they share.  
He giggled at the thought as he cleaned his Senpai and carried him to the bedroom.  
He covered him with a blanket and kissed him once more..  
"Thanks for the meal,Senpai"


	3. Little Tyrant

Souichi was pissed. He was an independent 25-year-old adult who needed no one's help. He could do everything by himself. But with this doggy around him, he had stopped doing everything, not because Morinaga did practically everything like cleaning the house or settibg the kitchen cabinets or cooking...but because he did not want to. Compared to Morinaga..everything that Souichi did felt a littke worthless. He was so good at everything that it was too hard to put up a competition. Plus,the difference in their bodies was a huge drawback. It annoyed Souichi that Morinaga,being younger,was much more muscular and taller. Taller. Yea,that's the point. His height gave him an advantage over everything. Major one being that all the girls were attracted to him. The moment they entered the university,a swarm of girls would surround him,kicking Souichi out of the crowd. He would smile and talk to them,getting their hopes up. Tch. Idiots. They don't even know that they have no chance because  
1\. Morinaga is gay  
2\. He is in love with Souichi  
Unless until they turned into a guy, Morinaga would never look at them. But living in the delusion,they woukd get so touchy with him. Complimenting his body and height and how smart and kind he was. What do they know about him? As if they can conquer him. Do they know about the mole at the back of his ear or his birthmark on his chest. Or how lean yet fit he is. Do they know that in reality he is really clumsy and child-like? Or how demanding he is? Of course they do not. It was only Souichi who could see that side of Morinaga. And even the thought of some gurl coming close to Morinaga bothered him..well of course as if Souichi had no luck with girls,Morinaga,a gay man,definitely shouldn't have..or so is what he thought. Well..he thinks..to make himself feel better. But coming back to the point, Morinaga's height really bothered him. He was very short compared to him even though he was guy which was extremely embarrassing. Even while they had sex,hus tall figure looming over Souichi's body would sometimes scare him. It would make him realise who really was physically superior here. Morinaga coukd easily fight back when Souichi punches him but he chooses not to. He really is a masochist,likes getting beaten up and scolded by him. He says that senpai's anger is his way of expressing love..which Souichi obviously denied. His kouhai was just too big to be a puppy..but too loving and loyal to not be one.  
It was just another day for Souichi.  
He had taken a stool to his bedroom,with the intention of standing on it and getting some of his stuff from the top of the cabinet.  
And as he struggled with getting the box down and fell onto his butt,hearing the thud Morinaga rushed to the room.  
"What happened Senpai? Are you okay?" He helped him up as Souichi groaned  
"Yeah"  
"What were you doing?" He asked as Souichi got onto the stool again.  
"I need to get this box down" He said as he tiptoed to reach the box but failed.  
"I'll do it Senpai..please don't do such things on your own" Morinaga said as he swiftly tiptoed and got the box down and placed it on the bed,shocking Souichi.  
Just how...  
"You are too tall,you freak!" Souichi mumbled as he got off the stool  
"I'm normal for my age Senpai.." He giggled  
"So I am not?!"  
"Well...maybe a little..but you are cute the way you are" Morinaga said as he patted his Senpai's head.  
"Well for your information I don't like being called short.." He pouted,slapping his hand away.  
"Ah sorry sorry..but you are so cute that it makes me want to take advantage of you Senpai" He said as he kissed his cheek.  
"You hentai!" Senpai protested as Morinaga wrapped his arms around him. He kissed his neck as Souichi gasped.  
"But it's true Senpai" He whispered in his ear.  
"Baka! You may find it beneficial..bit its not to me..I can't even-" He was cut off as Morinaga bent down and placed his lips against his Senpai's.  
"Mnhh.."

Souichi pushed him back.  
"Baka! Don't do that so suddenly" He said as Morinaga smiled and leaned down again when Souichi pressed the palm of his hand to his lips.  
"See! You even have to bend down to k-k-kiss me. Its so annoying. Even I want to be tall." He blabbered but gasped. Souichi averted his gaze as he realised how childish and embarrassing he was being. But he heard a giggle from his Kouhai.  
"W-Why are you laughing?" He asked as Morinaga looked at his confused face.  
"You are so cute Senpai..worried about me bending down to kiss you"  
"Wha- I didn't mean that-"  
"Shh Senpai..If that is a problem..I can just lift you..like this..and kiss you" Morinaga said as he wrapped his strong arms around Souichi and effortlessly lifted him to his height,making him blush.  
"UWAH! PUT ME DOWN YOU IDIOT" Souichi protested but Morinaga just kissed him ,shutting him up.  
And eventually,as usual,Souichi gave in to the kiss.  
Ugh  
Just how can he be so strong..how can he easily calm his mood?  
Souichi sighed into the kiss as he gave up trying to struggle,letting his Kouhai have his way.  
It can't be helped. He kissed him back as he felt his Kouhai smile in his safe arms as his thoughts drifted.  
"Being short..might not be a bad idea"


	4. Drudge

Morinaga and Senpai's life was all in all peaceful..except for some regular squabbles regarding Morinaga's sexual drive. Senpai called him a 'dog in heat'. Today too was such a day.

"Please Senpai...Is today okay? It's been a while since we did it" Morinaga said as he pushed Senpai onto the bed,pressing his lips against his. Senpai protested as usual,remembering how he was done a month ago in the kitchen.

"Baka!I'm not letting you do that again!" He pushed him away but was pulled into a kiss soon enough.

"But you were so into it Senpai" He bretahed among the kisses as Souichi blushed to his ears and with all his might,pushed his Kouhai back.

"STOP!" He cried as his kouhai fell off the bed with a loud groan escaping his lips. And Souichi immediately reacted to the sound and rushed to his Kouhai who was now on the hard wood floor groaning as he clutched his shoulder.

"Morinaga! A-Are you okay?" He said as he cautiously helped Morinaga sit up.

"M-My shoulder..it hurts" Morinaga said as Souichi gently placed his hand on his Kouhai but upon hearing Morinaga hiss he pulled back,startled,scared as to what he had done to him. One could see how worried his Senpai was. So cute. Morinaga smiled and shook his head.

"I'm Okay Senpai.." He said as Souichi averted his gaze.

"I-I'm sorry..." He said as guilt washed over him.

"I said I'm fine Senpai" Morinaga chuckled at how cute his Senpai was as he caressed his cheek,making Souichi face him.

"T-This is my fault..and it seems a little serious...is-is there anything I can do?" Souichi asked

"No-No It's fine Senpai. You don't need to-"

"Please...Morinaga..a-anything" Souichi held his hand.

And the idea clicked him

"Well if you are insisting then..."

.

"WHAT?! HE AGREED TO THAT YESTERDAY?!" Hiroto exclaimed as Morinaga grinned.

"Yeah...Im so happy"

"I cannot believe this..at all..wow..you are so lucky Angel-kun" Hiroto patted his back.

"Yes I know how lucky I am..ahh...I can't wait till to go home" He said as Hiroto banged the table with hus hand.

"Why wait Angel-kun. This chance may never come again. Just go now and make the most of it" Hiroto adviced as Morinaga immediately got up.

"I'm so excited" Morinaga said as he walked towards the door.

"Have fun!" Hiroto said as Morinaga exited the bar,thoughts of his Senpai overflowing.

He really was gonna see him like that?

Or will he bail last minute?

He had always wanted to see Senpai do something like this..rather..wear something like this.

Ughh..

He fastened his pace and soon enough reached his apartment and creaked open the door.

"Senpai I'm Home-" He paused on seeing his Senpai.

"W-Welcome Home Master" He uttered as Morinaga's jaw hung open at his beloved's appearance..making him scream internally.

"SENPAI IN THE MAID COSTUME IS SO SEXY!"

A black with white trim strapless two piece dress with his skirt above his knees,exposing a little of his delicious thighs. Black stockings tight around his slender legs with black lace garter. His shoulders were red with embarrasment as the dress covered only his private parts..exposing everything else. A headlace on his head as he tilted his neck to the side,averting his gaze. His midriff exposed,the cloth barely covering his chest. Even though girls never interested Morinaga,seeing his Senpai dressed like this really aroused him.

"S-S-Senpai-"

"A-Are you happy?" Souichi asked as Morinaga wrappes his arms around him,ogling at his sexy body.

"Yes! Very much! But.."

"B-But what?"

"Can I call you...Sou-chan?" Morinaga smirked as Souichi blushed.

"N-No way..I-Its embarrassing"

"Ah..okay then..." Morinaga pulled away.

He gripped his shoulder and sighed.

"Well..I wonder when this pain will go down" He said as Souichi flinched and mouthed something.

"Sou..chan..is fine." He muttered

"What's that? Master didn't hear you?" Morinaga teased as Souichi clenched his fists.

"M-Master..p-please call me Sou-chan" Souichi whispered as Morinaga immediately jumped onto him.

"Ahh Sou-chan..you are so cute~ Please make me some delicious dinner" He kissed his cheek,making the older blush.

"Y-Yes Master"

.

Their evening passed by rather peacefully except for some of Morinaga's perversions. Like lifting Souichi's skirt up or loosening the strands of his top. But Souichi put up with it due the guilt he had if spraining his Kouhai's hand. He was in the middle of training in Hamamatsu and to have an injured hand was not good. But as the orange sky turned black,Souichi expected this cosplay of his to get over. That he could get out of these overly breezey clothes and just go to sleep. But it was now he realised that underestimating Morinaga was something he shouldn't have done.

"Are you satisfied? Can I go and change?" Souichi asked.

"Eh but Sou-chan..the day hasn't ended yet..?"

"Please stop calling me that" He sighed as Morinaga smiled.

"Okay..one last thing then"

"And what is that?"

"Will you give me a massage?"

.

"Lie down on the bed" Souichi said as he stretched as his Kouhai obliged.

"Okay then!" The brunette grinned as he removed his shirt.

"W-What are you removing your shirt for?" Souichi asked,backing away.

"I..thought that you were gonna give me a body massage so..." He smiled and Senpai sighed.

"F-Fine"

Morinaga lied down on his chest as Souichi's hands touched his back.

"Ano Senpai...could you get on top my hip...it'd be easier" Morinaga smirked and Souichi knew just where his mind was going. This pervert. But he had to go through with it.

He silently got atop his Kouhai,straddling his hips between his bare thighs. Souichi slowly began massaging his back,his cold hands steaming on his hot back. His hands moved to all the corners of his Kouhai's body that he could reach. Soft hands rubbing the ragged body. But that's not all that excited Morinaga. He could feel Senpai's inner thighs on his lower back. Skins touching,sending shivers down his spine,all the way to his member now throbbing. Senpai was moving,his ass now on his back as he massaged his neck. Oh how soft it felt. He wanted him so bad.

"Get up and turn around" Souichi said after the brief session,getting off him.

"Sou-chan..." He pouted as Senpai flinched

He clicked his tongue.

"P-Please get up and turn around...Master" He gulped as Morinaga smirked.

He sat up and rest his back to the bed rest as Souichi sat down before him,his legs spread open unconsciously. How careless. Provoking him.

His hands now moved along Morinaga's torso as his Kouhai's gaze burned into him. He knew he was watching him intently. But he just had to finish this. But as his fingers explored his body,his muscles now came into the light. His kouhai really did have a good built. Highlighted abs, wide shoulders and finely toned arms. He marveled at this as his hands unconsciously slid down to his waist,his skin disappearing into his pants as Souichi gasped at where he was looking. He knew his Kouhai was smirking at him. He looked away as he blushed.

"T-That must be enough" He said as he tried to escape but Morinaga stopped him. He guided his Senpai's hands to his obvipus bulge in his pants from the previous massage session.

"What about here Sou-chan?"

"W-WHAT?! NO IT'S TOO NO-"

"Ah Sou-chan...just one thing..or..is it that you don't care about my shoulder anymore?" He blackmailed as Souichi gulped.

He never plays fair.

He slid down to the floor,his face in front of his member trapped in his pants.

"Open it Sou-chan" He heard his voice and flinched. His trembling hands unzipped his pants and revealed the incredible bulge that was now throbbing in his boxers. He slid the boxers down a little,and it sprang open in front of him. He gulped. Was he really going to do this? Some other man's..thing in his mouth? Was he really okay with this? But..it's just Morinaga...it..it's okay if it's Morinaga.

And with this resolve,he slowly took the shaft into his mouth. He thought about how his Kouhai would do it and followed the same. His hands busied themselves with the base,stroking it as his tongue ran around his member. He sucked and licked his erection as it grew even bigger in size,even hotter.

"Ah So good..Sou-chan" He looked up at Morinaga who was now panting in pleasure. His upturned gaze

turned Morinaga on even more. His senpai was running his tongue up and down his shaft,his teeth scraping the skin as moans escaped his lips. Morinaga wanted more and so he held his Senpai's head on either sides and pulled him onto himself,his shaft deepthroating Senpai.

Souichi was shocked but he adpated soon enough as a weird feeling started building up in the depths of his stomach. The walls of his mouth were set ablaze by how hot and large his Kouhai was inside him. Something so big ..will it be inside..him.. Even the thought scared hin yet he couldnt deny he slightly desired it. He was getting hard by sucking off a man. How pathetic yet 'cuz it's Morinaga..it excited him. His member was growing and he hoped to God Morinaga wouldnt find out. But things never went his way did they? As he bobbed his head onto his Kouhai's member,sucking and licking..Morinaga found himself approaching his climax. And as his tongue slid against his slit,he absolutely lost it. He came rather violently into his mouth with a loud groan,his fingers digging into the golden strands of his Senpai's hair.

"T-That was so good" He panted as Souichi pulled back and with a loud gulp,swallowed the seed down his throat. Morinaga was shocked at his move but as he tried to see his Senpai,Senpai clearly avoided his gaze.

"Senpai?"

Souichi tried getting up,tried walking away but fell onto his kouhai..as his legs gave out.

And Morinaga definitely felt it.

"Sou-chan..how lewd..you got hard sucking me? Let ne help you with that" He smirked and pulled his senpai onto his lap,pressing his lips against those soft ones. He whimpered under his sudden touch but didnt resist. His hands rest on his Kouhai's shoulders as Morinaga's slid down to his skirt,entering them. He slipped in his tongue as Souichi moaned as his fingers worked their way around the panties he had worn,immediately removing them. He groped his ass,pulling him closer as he but his beloved's lip. He shivered in his embrace as a finger probed his entrance.

"Ah Sou-chan..aren't you gonna stop me? You know what will happen if you don't right?" He whispered into his ears after licking the shell. But upon hearing no answer and just a whimper,Morinaga took it as a yes and plunged his finger into him,making him cry out loudly.

"S-Slo-Slowly pleassee" He moaned as his wrapped his arms around his Kouhai. His legs straddling him.

"But I know you like it hard" He said as he inserted another finger,earning sweet sounds from him.

And soon enough, he found the bulge in him,the swollen prostate and as he stimulated it with four fingers,Souichi just couldn't hold back. Morinaga's kisses on his neck,sucking and biting ang licking his skin mixed with his fingers in him threw him over the edge.

"No ahhh No...St-Stop ahh hyaaaa nghhguh..ahh" He came loudly onto his Kouhai's belly.

"Sou-chan..you came alot..just from doing it from behind...and onto me at that..you have been a bad maid..you deserve a punishment" Morinaga whispered as Souichi shivered. But as his mind blanked out..he couldnt help but say,with his lust glazed eyes.

"Punish me Master"

.

Souichi now lay on the bed as Morinaga sucked on his nipples,biting them until they turned red. His legs wrapped around his kouhai as he licked his nippled and stroked the member under his skirt.

"Ngh.. ..hyaa" He moaned into his ear as Morinaga squeezed his shaft rather tightly.

His fingers still loosening up his entrance until Souichi was totally wasted on pleasure.

"Ah Sou-chan..you are so hot tonight..seducing your master like that..you really are asking for it" He said as he kissed his adam'sapple,pulling his fingers out.

But none of this felt like a punishment to Souichi. But it was too son to assume anything.

"Now...as for your punishment" He said as he lifted Souichi onto his lap like before.

"Ride me Sou-chan" He smildd as Souichi gasped.

Ride him? H-How? That's ..

But his eyes were boring into him.

He really wanted him to ride him.

"H-Hai" He said as he propped up on his knees,positioning himself above his Kouhai's member. He slid down onto overcame his senses as Morinaga's length slowly yet easily went into his hole as tears streamed out of Souichi's eyes.

"You are too slow Sou-chan" He said and grabbed his hips,pulling him completely onto himself as Souichi cried out

"Ahhhh Uwaah!"

"Now move" He said as Souichi looked at his now blurred image and nodded.

He moved his hips as pleasure built up in him. His hands locked with his Kouhai's as he engulfed his member.

The pleasure was now fogging his senses,it was too much for him to handle.

"Sou-chan..you have been a real bad maid..aren't you gonna apologize to your Master?" He said as he thrust into Souichi,making him moan loudly.

"Ahhh...mnnn..haaaah...G-Gomenasai goshuujin-sama..ahhh" He mumbled as Morinaga smiled.

He kissed his forehead as he wiped his tears away.

"That's a good maid...do you want me to take over then?" He asked and Souichi just nodded.

Morinaga immediately lifted his legs in his arms,pushing Souichi against the bed rest as he thrust into him. Hitting deep spots inside him. It was so good. Souichi was losing it. This thrill was nerve wracking. He wrapped his arms around his neck and moaned into his ear as his thrusts got even faster. But he was forced to stop when he heard his phone buzz. Although he chose to ignore it,it kept buzzing and the possibility of it being an emergency dawned upon Morinaga and hence he stopped his movements and picked up the phone as Souichi panted,still in his arms.

"Hello...Eh..Hiroto kun..Yes I-"

Souichi snatched the phone away from him.

"P-Pay attention..to Sou-chan only" He whispered seductively into his ear,taking Morinaga aback.

The phone was immediately thrown to the other side of the bed by Souichi as Morinaga pushed his lips to his Senpai's.

He rammed into him as he drank his moans.

Their lips against each others,their tongues playing.

"Ah Sou-chan..so good" He grunted as his insides squeezed around him. Souichi had lost it.

"Ah...nghh ahhhh uwaaahh..hyaa...M-Master...haaaah..M-Master ahhh" He came,hus nails digging into his back as Morinaga followed,groaning loudly at his raw release in his Senpai.

They panted deliriously as Morinaga pulled out of Souichi.

"Ah...S-Senpai...Are you okay?" He asked as he brushed his hair away to caress his face.

"S-So g-good Master" He breathed with lusty eyes and Morinaga gulped.

"You got so into it" He said as Souichi dozed off. Morinaga smiled.

"You satisfied your Master Sou-chan"


	5. Mushroom

They say a man fears death the most..But Morinaga's fear came in the form of a woman.  
In the middle of the rainy season came knocking a petite woman with green eyes and black hair looking for his beloved.  
"How may I help you?" He asked the woman  
"Um..I thought this was Tatsuomi Souichi's place..I'm sorry I mustve mistaken it-"  
"Ah Senpai is here. We are um..roommates..Please do come in" Morinaga said as he opened the door to her.  
"Ah Thank you...is Souichi here?" She asked as Morinaga's ear fell onto her casual way of addressing his Senpai.  
"Ah um-"  
"Misaki?!" A voice spoke up from behind as his face lit up.  
"Souichi!" She ran to Souichi as he welcomed her with open arms,taking her small figure into an embrace.  
Morinaga's heart clenched tightly in his chest.  
His hands wrapped around someone so tightly,a wide smile on his face,one which Morinaga had never seen or experienced.  
"What are you doing here?" He asked, enthusiastically.  
"I was in town so I thought that I could drop by to see you" She said as they pulled back.  
"It's good to see you Misaki...It's been 8 years" Senpai smiled as he took her hands in his.  
"Yeah..I missed you too" She smiled back.  
Morinaga didn't understand what was happening here. Nor did he want to. He felt too..disappointed and jealous..that Senpai..is like this towards someone..Who was she to him? H-His ex?  
"A-Ano Senpai.." He called out and they turned to him.  
"Ah Misaki..this is Morinaga..my..my ugh Kouhai at uni" He said  
Yeah...Loving that hesitation Senpai.  
"I didnt know you had friends other than me Souichi" She said as she clung onto his arm.  
Tch. This is just annoying.  
"Yeah Yeah sure. Morinaga...this is Misaki..she..well..she's my-"  
"Lover" She said and Morinaga's heart cracked.  
"Oi! Stop joking...She is just a friend" Souichi cleared up the understanding on seeing his Kouhai's look.  
"Ah..I see" Morinaga smiled and Souichi knew it was fake.  
"Well you did used to love me Souichi" Misaki said as Morinaga flinched. Souichi blushed and Morinaga immediately made out that it wasn't a lie. Senpai did love this girl...at some point..or maybe even now..  
Even the thought scared him..rather broke him.  
"Ah Souichi...Would you like to have dinner somewhere outside..catch up for the time we've lost?" She asked.  
"Ah ..Um but Morinaga prepared something at home-"  
"No I didn't Senpai. I was about to start..so you can two can go and..um catch up" Morinaga said as he hid his messy hands behind his back.  
"Ah..okay then...I'll be back late in the night" Je said as they head to the exit.  
"Yea...Have a good time" Morinaga stammered as he saw the two off. Walking away,her hand wrapped around his. So natural. Maybe..it shouldve been this way.  
Morinaga's heart filled with sorrow.  
He closed the door behind him and walked to his kitchen. Clearing up all the dishes he had set on the table and Senpai's favourite Shii-take mushrooms he had cooked for him. He really did want to apologise for the little Maid episode a few days ago. His Senpai was a living corpse the next day. But now that Saito san had come..Morinaga felt jealous and sad.  
He picked up his phone and dialled the number.  
"Hello...Hiroto kun"

"Thanks for the meal Angel kun. It was really delicious" Hiroto said as he put his chopsticks down.  
"Ah Thank you."  
"But where is your beloved Senpai?" He asked as he helped Morinaga up with the plates.  
Hiroto noted the abrupt pausein his friend's movements.  
"Senpai..ugh is out with his...ex I guess" He said as Hiroto gasped.  
"WHAT?! AND YOU ARE HERE? AREN'T YOU WORRIED HE MIGHT WANT TO GET BACK WITH HIS EX?!" Hiroto blabbered, putting all these negative thoughts into Morinaga's head.  
"Haha...didn't really think about it.." He said as Hiroto patted his shoulder.  
"I-Its gonna be fine Angel kun..I'm pretty sure Senpai-san will not do something like that..don't listen to me..I just ...speak too much" Hiroto said as he hugged his friend.  
"But what if he does?...Will I have to suffer again?" He asked as tears filled his eyes.  
Hiroto pulled back and caressed his cheeks.  
"Then you'll have me" He joked as Morinaga smiled.

"Yeah..That's true" He said as Hiroto wiped his tears.  
"Morinaga" A voice suddenly spoke up and they turned to it.  
"S-Senpai you're back" He said as he pulled away from Hiroto as Senpai just stared at them.  
"Souichi lets go in" A voice said from behind him as Misaki appeared,wet from the rain.  
"Morinaga what were you-"  
"Ah You both might need some time together right? H-Hiroto-kun lets go to my room and talk. We won't be disturbing you two" Morinaha said as he grasped his friend's hand and pulled him into the room,avoiding his Senpai's gaze.  
And within a second he disappeared out of Souichi's sight,hand in hand with some guy called Hiroto.  
"Ah that's so sweet of him" Misaki said as she walked to his side.  
"Y-Yeah" He said as the picture of his Kouhai with the other guy disturbed him. He was acting weird. Avoiding him quiet clearly.  
"Ah something smells good" Misaki said as she lifted the lid of a vessel.  
"Is that..Shii-take?" Souichi asked walking to the table.  
"Yea...you're favourite.." She smiled as Souichi wondered over why he had cooked these? Doesn't he hate mushrooms? Are these...for..him? Why would he cook them for Souichi? ..He had also said that ...he hadn't cooked anything special then why...

It had been a few hours since Hiroto left the house. Morinaga wondered what his Senpai was doing right now..was he still with Saito-san? Did Morinaga lose his chance? It was already 12 in the night..and it was raining heavily outside. Saito-san probably stayed back...in his room..and maybe they..  
Aghhhhh  
No No No No  
He should just go to sleep.  
But to his surprise,he heard a knock on his door.  
"M-Morinaga?" His Senpai's whisper came from the door.  
"S-Senpai? You didn't sleep yet?" He asked as Senpai walked to his bed.  
"I-I no...I couldn't sleep."  
"Well I mean...Saito san..if she is there then you can..sleep right?" Morinaga lookd away  
"What?! Misaki? She left long ago" He said and Morinaga turned to him.  
"Oh..Ah...I see...then..what brings you here?" He asked  
"Ah...Um...can..I sleep here tonight?" He asked and Morinaga gasped.  
"Ah um Senp-" Thunder roared outside and his Senpai pounced onto him as Lightning revealed his frightened face,his body trembling.  
"S-Senpai..."  
"P-Please" He said and Morinaga nodded.  
"Okay" He said as Senpai crawled into his familiar sheets.  
Silence dawned upon the two as they slept, their backs to each other. Morinaga didnt really want to do anything as such..rather he was afraid that he would be rejected.  
Lightning dominated the sky again followed by the thunder and Morinaga felt his Senpai clinging to the back of his shirt.  
"Senpai-"  
"I'm sorry..As I thought..I really am a disturbance..I'll just go back to my room" He said as he weakly got off the bed,shivering with fear. But Morinaga's strong arms pulled him back onto the bed,in his tight embrace.  
"You are not a disturbance Senpai...Never are..if we stay like this,you won't be scared right?" Morinaga asked as Souichi just nodded,snuggling closer to his Kouhai. His back against his wide chest.  
Morinaga chuckled at how child like his love was. But he really was curious as to why he-  
"You're wondering why I'm so pathetically scared of a little lightning,right?" He mumbled as Morinaga stroked his hair  
"Nope. Not really. You may have a reason but I don't plan on mocking you about it Senpai. If you are comfortable then you can share..I'll listen" Morinaga said and Souichi nodded.  
"Well um...My mother..died in a car crash..in the rain." He said  
"I'm sorry about your loss Senpai..you don't need to talk about it-"  
"If I talk about it...you too will won't you?" He asked  
"Talk? About what?":  
"You...I know you prepared those mushrooms for me..yet you..you let me go to Misaki" He said as Morinaga went absolutley silent. He left his Senpai and turned away from him,his back against his.  
"No no Senpai. I-I didn't. They were for me..even I want something like that once in a while-"  
"You hate mushrooms Morinaga" Souichi said as he turned to face his back. But Morinaga didn't reply.  
"You...I'm sorry for what I did today-"  
"You don't need to be Senpai. Saito san..seems to be someone important for you..so..I cannot stop you right? I mean..don't-don't you..l-l-love her?" Morinaga said as Souichi with all his might turned him over to face him.

"NO WAY! I do not love her Morinaga. Why would you think that? I knew you were misunderstanding this. Misaki..it is true that I did have a huge ..crush on Misaki...my childhoood friend...for as long as I can remember..I confessed to her and she rejected me. It's true that I was hung up on her till 5 years ago..but now Morinaga..." Senpai gasped as Morinaga's eyes widened.  
"N-Now Senpai?" He asked a he leaned closer to the blonde,caressing his cheek as he blushed furiously.  
"N-Now...I..Morinaga" He whispered as his Kouhai's lips grazed his lips.  
"Yeah..Senpai..I know.." He breathed onto Souichis lips before pressing them onto his and pulling him into a sweet kiss. His eyes closed as the sweetness took over him.  
Souichi's hand rest on his Kouhai's as they kissed,soft and gentle. Both of then completely lost in each other's warmth. Morinaga deepened the kiss as Souichi's fingers tangled in his brown hair.  
"I-I love you Senpai" He said as he kissed his forehead as Senpai looked at him,embarrassed. He buried his face into his Kouhai's shirt,hoping he'd understand thst he accepted him..and as his arms wrapped around Souichi's small body,he knew his message was conveyed.  
Souichi never knew how nice it was to sleep like this. In someone's embrace. He'd usually reject the idea of cuddling with Morinaga but it was because he didn't know how comforting it was. He had imagined kissing and cudding with Misaki before..but he cannot think of anyone other than Morinaga to do this with. It was..only Morinaga who was allowed to touch him like this. He was capsulated by Morinaga's scent now surrounding him. It was a peculiar scent, one that Souichi could easily identify in a crowd. He had a wide and strong chest in which Souichi's nose was buried. His muscular arms holding him tight as he was the most precious thing to him..which he was. He knew how much his Kouhai loved him and cared for him..ready to even let him go if he ever found someone like Misaki. But what the Baka doesn't get is that...it's troublesome to look for someone else.  
Morinaga buried his nose in his hair which smelled like peach and was extremely soft. His small and delicate body was now in his embrace. He could feel his Senpai's breaths on his neck,his cute hands wrapped around him as he blushed to his ears. Morinaga kissed his cheek,nose eyes and ears,to convey how happy he felt that Senpai was accepting him,gradually.  
Souichi gasoed at the feeling but didn't resist;just snuggled closer to him.  
"Baka..Dont do unecessary things" He scolded as Morinaga took his hands into his and kissed them.  
"You're hands are cold Senpai" He breathed onto his nimble fingers.  
"When y-y-you do that..they..feel warm" Souichi mumbled as his eye lids closed.  
Ah how cute.  
"Then Senpai...you can use me as your heater for the night" He said as Souichi nodded,dozing off.  
He smiled at Morinaga once and let himsslf drift into deep sleep with the trust that no matter what happens, Morinaga wouldn't let go. He felt safe and secure and he knew that he would continue to feel that way..as long as he was with Morinaga.  
And Morinaga watched his Senpai fall asleep peacefully,he too knew..that this warmth in his embrace,belonged only to him and no one else  
"Hurry Senpai..Become mine faster."


	6. Why it's you

Morinaga Tetsuhiro could easily define how he felt when in a relationship with Masaki San.

It was your exciting and fun. He felt happy talking to him and spending time with him. And the sex was amazing... But as he had previously thought,the nostalgia of these memories of a boy in love did not persist. They withered away as his eyes fell upon the tyrant that had descended upon the Agricultural department, Tatsuomi Souichi. A real beauty to a homosexual man,drawing one closer to himself by his slender figure and petite body with a delicious ass. This initially was why Morinaga ever approached Souichi,because of his irresistibly sexy appearance but never had he thought that he would fall in love enough to put up with this extremely short tempered and difficult man.

Senpai wasn't an easy person. He needed everything perfect and on time and if not one would have to face his wrath or in Morinaga's case,his fists. He had is quirks; to always choke at his first bite of anything , to tap the pen twice on the surface before starting to write or to always sleep on the left side of his bed or getting scared of a little would call them weird but Morinaga called them cute. As perfect as he was,he was clumsy too. Tripping over the side of the kitchen counter every time he passed it or mistaking the shaving cream for toothpaste, Senpai was adorable,well atleast to Morinaga.

And beneath all this strong and scary demeanour was a loving brother, a responsible son and a caring friend. Senpai was the shy type of person who uses his fists as a way of expressing love. He was very introverted and manier times had difficulty in getting a good first impression. But as time passes,one would understand his secret ways of caring. Manier times had Morinaga woken up after an allnighter in the cold with a blanket on or a glass of Radish juice to help his cold which he thought had gone unnoticed by his Senpai.

He had demanded a lot from Souichi but he had accepted him regardless of what he had done. But this acceptance,was it as a friend or something more?

What was Morinaga to him? Sex friend? Friend? Kouhai? Lover?

It was confusing as well as painful for Morinaga to live like this but the love for him easily surpassed this sorrow. He couldn't describe how he felt with Senpai. He was overjoyed, confused and hurt at the same time. But the passion he felt for this man was enormous. He wasn't just his beloved;he was much more.

Morinaga had seen the stars and moon but something like Souichi was a first. He couldn't live without drowning in his hazel eyes and his tender arms. His words impriting onto his heart. He is the dream that sparkles before his open eyes,teasing his heart gently. Nobody can stop him from falling deeper and harder into this love. He has lost his heart to the tyrant.

Magic of his smile captivates him even today. When a deep wound tormented within him,when his sorrows followed him like his shadows,the light of his presence was what comforted him. Its heaven being with him,he is his devotion. Sometimes its his fragrance or sometimes his little talks,Sometimes its the dimples on the base of his back or the moles behind his ear that make Morinaga happy that he ended up in such a world.

But the distance between them makes Morinaga helpless. He can only touch him with his eyes,soothing his heart nonetheless,just like now. Watching his Senpai closely as he ate,observing all his perfect features,Morinaga couldn't help but be lost in thoughts.

"Oi! What are you starin at?" His senpai's voice broke his trance

"Eh..Ah Just thinking.." He said as Souichi frowned.

"Well eat and then think. I know you don't like even slightly cold rice and I hate it when you fuss over it so eat now Baka" He said as he removed some rice grains stuck to his face.

Morinaga smiled and thought gleefully.

"The childish and imperfect me definitely needs someone as mature and perfect as you Senpai"


	7. Definitely not because of you

It's been a whole week since Morinaga had left for his training...and a whole week left for him to be back. That would mean...a whole week..without Morinaga...FINALLY PEACE!  
No one would bother me for another a week regarding sex. But his pestering over calls never stopped. He always complained about how long he had to stay away from me and how lonely he felt. Sometimes he even asked if I felt lonely. Of course I lied to him and to mýself also I guess. I just couldn't accept the fact that it did feel a little lonely without Morinaga. And I used the "oh finally peaceful" excuse to make myself feel better. Pathetic. Such a coward. Maybe I should just-  
The phone rang yet again and it was Morinaga nonetheless.  
"What is it this time?" I asked as i put the phone on speaker and read through some books.  
"Ah Shenpaiiii...it's meeee...Morinaga " I heard his drunk voice.  
"Just how much did you drink,you idiot!" I scolded and heard him giggle.  
"All cuz of you Shenpaaii~~" He said as I sighed  
"Stop being a child and whining about how lonely it is" I said as I heard him sob  
"But Shenpai I feel so lonely...I don't waaannna stay here...there's so much work that I don't even find the time to jerk off thinking about you-"  
"DIE A HUNDRED DEATHS YOU PERVERTED DUMBASS" I shouted as I threw the phone away.  
Idiot. Stupid. Hentai  
What nonsense is he speaking?  
Jerking off  
Pervert  
Arghhh  
Okay  
Calm down  
I need to lock up the doors and then I can finally sleep.  
I locked up the doors and checked all the windows and finally fell onto the bed.  
My comfy comfy bed.

Eh...where's that sound coming from?  
Something like a whisper.  
I looked around my room to find the source of the sound but when I lifted my sheets,the sound got clearer..  
It sounded like..Morinaga  
Morinaga...MY PHONE?  
I shuffled through the covers and my phone popped up beside me  
It was still on call with that idiot..who was now talking to himself.  
Baka.  
"As Senpai you want me,don't you?" I heard from the phone and almost flinched.  
W-What?!  
"Why don't you strip for me,Senpai?" He said as a shiver ran down my spine.  
S-S-strip?!  
"O-Oi Morinaga what are you-"  
"Ah You're so sexy Senpai...come closer will you?" He whispered as I realised that he was sleep talking  
This bastard..is he dreaming about me and..  
HENTAI!  
"Where would you like me to touch you Senpai?" He said as my heart raced  
T-Touch? W-Where?  
His hands...on..m-my body?  
What...is this..  
This weird feeling...deep inside me..  
"Tell me Senpai" He said as I shivered at his seductive voice.  
T-This is bad.  
I-I because of him..  
Just by hearing him...something ...this ache..is radiating throughout my hips.  
My body is getting hot..  
Shit! Damnit!  
In no time..I found my hands slip into my pants  
"H-here" I said as my cold fingers brushed against my member.  
"Ah..."  
"You like it in the front don't you Senpai?" He said as I stroked myself. His voice echoing in my ears.  
"Hnn.." I moaned as I felt his not so real hands around mine,guiding my hands as I rubbed myself.  
"Ah you are so hot Senpai..you're dripping wet" He said as I pleasured my self..but...it's not enough.  
"M-Morinaga.." I moaned as my hand massaged the base of my shaft. Cupping me totally. But..I...I can't.  
"Suck me..Morinaga" I moaned as I intensified my movements.  
If he were here...his tongue would...he would...lick me and..suck me and..I..  
"Ah...nghh...mmmm m-more" My voice is so weird...  
"Do you want my fingers Senpai?" Morinaga said as I jolted at the thought but my body didn't deny. I slid the pant down my legs and propped up on my knees on the bed. My hand slithered to my bottom...and..  
Was I really going to..  
My finger..inside..  
H-How  
"Senpai ..relax yourself.." He said as I panted  
My finger forced its way into me..  
"Hyaa..nghh..mnn..."  
I slipped in another one as my back arched,my chest pressing into the sheets,brushing against my aroused nipples.  
Where is it..that spot..Moriaga always...there..ahh  
"You are weak here aren't you,Senpai?" Morinaga said as I shivered under my own touch,thinking about Morinaga. Just how sexually frustrated am I?

This bed...these sheets..it's where Morinaga usually..He and I...we...ughnn..he ..he holds me..touches me and..inside me...kissing me..hnnn  
" Ahh...M-Morinaga" I moaned as I hit the swollen part inside me,sending a waves of pleasure throughout my body.  
"Ahh..nmmm...ahh...M-Morinaga...M-More...here.." I said as I heard him groaning.  
What is he..  
In his dreams..  
Is he..in me?  
T-Thrusting?  
"Ahhh...M-More...hurry.." The thought riled me up  
"Ah Senpai your insides are dripping wet..so good..You are squeezing so tight around me" Morinaga grunted  
My hips bucked on their own,as if in response to his thrusts.  
I-It feels so good.  
Pumping my length and fingering myself...  
I was reaching a new high..  
"Morinaga..M-Morinaga ...ah...ah...uwahh...ahhh!" I came violently into my own hand as I heard Morinaga groan.  
I panted deliriously...as I looked at how much I had released..and sighed  
I heard him giggle over the phone...happy at his perverted dream. I disconnected the call...  
This...THIS BASTARD  
HENTAI  
ALL BECAUSE OH HIM  
AGAIN!  
I WILL NEVER LET HIM KNOW!

A week later...  
"Come now Senpai" Morinaga whispered into my ear as he stroked me.  
"No..ah...ahhhh" I climaxed.  
"Morinaga.." I panted,turning to him.  
"Senpai..Senpai! This! Why is this like This? We haven't done it in 3 weeks and yet..Tell me Senpai are you having an affair!?."  
Argh this idiot  
At it again  
Idiot  
I definitely cannot tell him  
And so I just pulled him onto my lips,coercing him to finish what he started and like a loyal dog he gave into me.  
"This idiot.."


	8. Warmth

Winter. A beautiful season. A season where everything is frozen yet alive. A season where a blanket of white shimmering snow covers the landscape. A season containing the lights of Christmas and the change to a new and fresh year,a new beginning. A season where everyone cozies up under the blanket with their lovers,sharing each other's warmth..especially on New Year's...all except Morinaga Tetsuhiro.  
After ranting about how his Senpai wasn't lovey dovey with him on Christmas last week,and how he knew he wouldn't be lovey today,on New Year's either, to his friend Hiroto,he was now walking home alone,passing all the couples on the way back who were waiting for midnight which was now a few hours away. He felt melancholic. Senpai was always so distant,always so pushy. He opened the door to his apartment and entered as he saw his Senpai fast asleep under the Kotatsu.  
He smiled at the amount of layers of clothes his Senpai was buried in  
"How cat like" He said as he removed his coat and went to his Senpai's side.  
"I'm hoo~me Senpai" He said as his Senpai opened his eyes. But upon finding his Kouhai's face right beside his,he flinched and slapped him across the face.  
"BAKA! DON'T BE SO CLOSE! GO SIT OPPOSITE TO ME YOU IDIOT He screamed as Morinaga groaned with pain,touching his swollen cheeks.  
"Wah Senpai...you didn't have to hit me,you know? It hurts.." He pouted as he wriggled to the side opposite him.  
"I can't trust you. You might jump on me anytime" He clicked his tongue as Morinaga sighed and put his head down on to the kotatsu.  
"I won't do it Senpai..have a little trust atleast" He said as Souichi too put his head to the Kotatsu and closed his eyes,ignoring his Kouhai's words.  
Their time passed in silence as Souichi refused to reply to his pleas.  
But he did jump when a certain something touched his toes.  
"OI MORINAGA! GET YOUR LEGS AWAY FROM ME!" Souichi protested as his legs caught hold of his Senpai's.  
"I can't help it Senpai. My legs are long and need more space." He smirked as his toes played with the older man's. And he reciprocated,accepting the challenge.  
And it soon turned into a fight of dominance. Who would be able to get the other down,and obviously it was Morinaga. His leg slithered up his Senpai's thigh,making him moan lightly at the feeling.  
"S-Stop B-Ba-ah-ka" Be said as Morinaga slid his toes up into his shirt,touching his waist.  
"H-Hentai"  
"Ah Senpai,I can't help it,long legs you see-"  
"Argh Stop doing that and come here. You win" Souichi gave up and lied down,moving away,giving his Kouhai space as he squeezed in happily,glad that his plan worked out. He wrapped his arms around the older man,pulling him closer,burying his nose into his hair.  
"Would you like to go to the shrine with me tonight Senpai?" He asked softly.  
"Isn't that something ..couples usually do?" He asked,blushing to his ears.  
" Ah...I see...Its...it's fine then..we can just sleep if you don't like it...goodnight Senpai" Morinaga smiled rather sadly as Souichi turned to face him. He knew he had hurt his Kouhai's feelings. He felt guilty. It's just a shrine..plus..t would be a first for Souichi to go there with a...friend..  
"A-Ask..again He whispered,hiding his eyes behind his bangs.  
"Eh...ah...Would you like to go the shrine with me?" He asked reluctantly and Souichi answered by burying his face into his chest.  
"Yea...Lets go" He said as he heard Morinaga smile.  
"Yeah...lets go Senpai." He said as he hugged him tight. Their bodies sharing each other's warmth. The cold slowly fading away,being replaced by a warm feeling called love.

"Oi...how much longer do we have to stand here?" Senpai asked,annoyed. He stood amidst a large crowd of people,couples rather Who were waiting for the clock to strike 12 and to celebrate the start of a new year.  
"Its 11:45 now Senpai...a little while longer...we'll leave as soon as it is 12,okay?" He smiled and Souichi looked away,nodding.  
"Do you want something to eat?" He asked and Souichi nodded.  
"Lets go get something from the stalls then..you are new to this shrine right? So stay close...we might get separated" He said as he held his hand which was immediately withdrawn

"Idiot! I'm not a child!" He said as he stomped ahead and Morinaga scratched his head apologetically and walked to his side.  
It really was crowded.  
Too many people.  
"Ah Sorry" A man said as he bumped into Souichi,making him lose his balance a little.  
"Ugh people nowadays..Morinaga-" He said as he turned back to find that his Kouhai had disappeared.  
What? Where did this idiot go?  
He looked around,spanning the whole area but couldn't spot him anywhere  
How can he just disappear into thin air?  
Where is he?  
"Watch where you're going"  
"Can't you see"  
"What's the hurry?"  
People cursed as he rushed around looking for his friend,bumping into people. He didn't even bother apologising. The only thing cared about was locating his Kouhai who had left him in this large crowd all alone.  
Morinaga  
Morinaga  
Where are you you idiot?  
His heart was starting to race  
Anxiety taking over him  
Where is he?  
Where is he?  
Where-  
" Senpai!" A voice called as a hand stopped him by his shoulder.  
"Morinaga...YOU BASTARD..WHERE DID YOU RUN OFF TO?" He hit his head,drawing everyone's attention.  
"I just went to get you something warm to drink" He said as he showed him the can of coffee,but noticed that his Senpai was shaking,his eyes under his bangs,hiding his expression.  
He felt everyone watching them and so he grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the crowd to the back of the shrine where the sky was shining bright with the stars. A place where the two were alone.  
"Senpai..I'm sorry...for leaving you alone..you must've been scared" He said as as he caressed his face,making him look up to meet his gaze. He was surprised upon seeing the fear and worry in his eyes.  
"D-Dont do that again...leaving me alone...Baka" He said as he took the can of coffee,taking a sip and moving away from his Kouhai who was now smiling at how cute his Senpai was.  
"Hai..I won't leave you alone Senpai" He said as he wrapped his arms around Souichi.  
"Don't cling to me you idiot Souichi protested.  
"A h your nose is red Senpai..it's so cute." He said as he placed a kiss on his little nose,making Souichi blush.  
"Just how embarrassing can you get?" He pouted as Morinaga out of the corner of his eye,saw the time on the clock tower behind Souichi.  
11:59  
"Senpai..." He said as he pressed his lips against his beloved's,taking him by surprise as he dropped the can. He tried pushing him back with his hands as the countdown to midnight started,but Morinaga intertwined his fingers with his and got their hands to their sides as Souichi gave into the warmth.  
"Mmmhh"  
12:00  
The cheer from the crowd went off as they celebrated the end and the beginning of an year but Souichi and Morinaga continued tasting more of each other's sweetness.  
12:01  
Morinaga finally broke the kiss and they panted. He placed kisses on his eyes lips and nose before putting his forehead against his Senpai's.  
"Please take care of me this year as well Senpai" He whispered looking deep into his captivating eyes  
"Y-you too..take care of me" Souichi breathed as Morinaga caressed his cheek,brushing his thumb against his lip.  
"Im glad my year ended and began with you and your kiss Senpai...I love you He said as he pecked his lips once more before hugging him.  
"I love you so much" He kissed his neck as Souichi hugged him back.  
"H-Happy New year, Morinaga" He replied and Morinaga smiled.  
"Happy New Year Senpai" He said taking all his scent in and thinking,  
"I'm never going to leave you Senpai"


	9. Coco

It was the 14th of February,the day where girls gifted chocolates to the guy they liked,confessing their love for them bravely. And it was all mystical,Under snow when the stars came out at night,sparkling up the surrounding making it the perfect moment to confess. It was all so romantic,the aroma of chocolate in the air. The beginning of new relationships and a new love. But when it came to Morinaga, forget about chocolates,he didn't even get a smile from his grumpy Senpai. Everyone except Senpai gave him chocolates. Well it was Senpai we're talking about. He and the type to give chocolates.. to a man.. since he's straight. Argh! It was so frustrating. But Morinaga was happy with how things were now,sweet and sour.  
He signed as he heard the sound of the door opening.  
"Ah Welcome home senp-" He stopped when he saw his Senpai wobbling in,wasted..a small packet in his hand. He walked past his Kouhai and fell onto the couch,removing his coat and putting the packet down which was decorated with a pink wrapper,full of hearts.  
"Ano Senpai.." He wanted to ask him..that who gave him those chocolates? But should he?  
"Hora Morinaga,turns out you aren't the only one who gets chocolates eh *hic*" ?" He smirked as Morinaga sat down beside him  
"Um...who gave you those chocolates Senpai?"  
"Haah? Are you jealous of me?" He laughed as Morinaga sighed. His Senpai was so drunk that he didn't even realise that his Kouhai was gay.  
"Senpai...who gave those chocolates?"  
"It was a really pretty girl~~Small and petite and so cute.." He hummed and he sighed. He was teasing him. Morinaga stood up to leave the room. He had originally thought of giving his Senpai some chocolates he had made but the mood was spoilt..He was boiling with jealousy. But Senpai's hand caught his sleeve.  
"Oi Morinaga...Am I a bad kisser?" He asked rather softly,surprising Morinaga. His senpai who was just boasting,his Senpai who is a damn good kisser..is doubting himself?  
Whoa  
"Um...why do you think that?"  
"Well I *hic* asked Misaki as to why you are more popular than I am..she says that I have no *hic* sex appeal and don't know how to kiss Morinaga" He said as he looked up at his Kouhai who was now losing it.  
No sex appeal?! How is that possible?!  
My Senpai of pheromones and no sex appeal?!  
Is that woman blind?! And cannot kiss? His Senpai is unconsciously the best kisser there is!  
"Tell me...Morinaga *hic* do you not like my kisses?" He asked as he yanked his Kouhai by his arm onto the couch.  
Waaaaah! Senpai is..wow!  
"I-I-I..."  
"If they are bad..*hic* then teach me Morinaga" His Senpai said and a snap of control went off inside Morinaga. He pulled his Senpai onto himself,his light body straddling him.  
"I'll teach you then" He said as his hands slid down to his waist,pulling him flush against himself.  
He pressed his lips against his Senpai's who reciprocated willfully.  
"Mmmhh...yea Senpai.. slowly and softly...then comes the tongue" He spoke onto his Senpai's lips who moaned before slithering his tongue into his Kouhai's mouth,playing with his as his hands wrapped around his neck,pressing his chest to his Kouhai's strong one.  
"Ng..mm...Morinaga He moaned as Morinaga slid his hands up his waist.  
"Ne Senpai...what do you look for in a partner?" He asked as Souichi bit his lip.  
"Mhh..ngh...mm...what do you mean?" He asked as Morinaga ground their lower halves together.  
"Like in appearance" Morinaga said as Souichi threw his head back when Morinaga tweaked his nipples.  
"Ah...nghh...mmh...Green eyes...and brown hair..soft..hair" Souichi said as he resumed the steamy kiss,his hands burying into Morinaga's hair.  
"Mmmhh...and?"  
"A little stupid...and clumsy...loyal...like a dog...haah...uhnn" He moaned as Morinaga licked the shell of his ear,sending shivers down his spine.  
"Ah..nghhh...Mori~" Morinaga kissed his neck,sucking at the junction between his neck and shoulders as he unbuttoned his shirt.  
"You're so great Senpai.." Morinaga breathed as Souichi ground back at him, pressing his hard on to his Kouhai's.  
Ah he is so sexy tonight.  
"What else...Senpai...tell me" Morinaga grunted as his Senpai ran his hands up and down his chest. Morinaga kissed his slender neck and milky skin,sucking and biting at the delicious taste. Senpai moaned rather uncontrollably,no reigns on him.

"And...nghh...mmmhh...someone like.."  
"Hmm...someone like? Tell me Senpai" Morinaga said as Senpai leaned down to his neck,and to his surprise,he sucked onto the skin,leaving a red mark,making Morinaga groan with pleasure.  
"W-Wh-who taught you how to do that Senpai?!" Morinaga panicked as his Senpai smirked.  
"Who other than you...Morinaga" He said,sliding his finger down his Kouhai's cheek sensually,pulling him back into the hot kiss.  
Morinaga lost it.  
He lifted his Senpai,his legs and arms wrapped around Morinaga as he took him to the bedroom.  
"You're not getting away tonight Senpai " He said,throwing him onto the bed.  
"I don't plan on running Morinaga" He whispered into his ear,alcohol still working it's magic.  
And so Morinaga...

Souichi opened his eyes as the light peered into the room through his window. He yawned and stretched and soon enough realised the other person beside him. He flinched upon seeing him and the way his ass throbbed confirmed it that they did it last night...but..he just couldn't remember anything.  
All he remembers was getting drunk after he received a chocolate from his junior at school.  
Well it didn't matter to him.  
He found the first piece of cloth he could and got off the bed without disturbing his Kouhai who was now fast asleep. He would've punched him like usual but he was just too tired today. Plus he looked so peaceful while asleep. Might as well let him enjoy his sleep.  
He walked out to the kitchen as he tied his hair and found a packet of chocolates. Different from what the girl had given him.  
Maybe these..ah...this Baka made him these chocolates...what a fool..  
He turned the packet over and saw a note addressed to him  
 _"To my dearest Senpai. Happy Valentine's day! I hope that through this chocolate I can send All of my love to your heart_ "  
Idiot! How childish...but..  
He opened the packet and took a piece of it.  
"Its so sweet" He smiled as he took another bite.  
How ...cute.  
Maybe he'll thank him...on..white day-  
No no  
What is he thinking?  
No...he...  
Yeah..he will..  
He smiled as he took another bite of the chocolate full of love  
"Baka Inu"

 **BONUS**!  
 _Post-Valentine's_

"Oi Morinaga...do you think these couples last?" Souichi asked as he sat beside his Kouhai on a bench in the park at his Uni,nibbling onto a chocolate bar he had opened. They observed the couples around them as Souichi passed the chocolate to his Kouhai,deep in thought.  
"Some do, some don't" Morinaga said as he took the chocolate and took a bite.  
"Hmm...Relationships made on valentines don't last huh?" Souichi sighed as he took the chocolate and bit onto it...this time...only to realise that...they..both...just one chocolate...same..chocolate.  
Souichi blushed as Morinaga asked for the chocolate,rather oblivious. Souichi was reluctant...but passed him the chocolate nonetheless and saw his Kouhai's lips touch the bar..where his lips previously were.  
He offered him the bar and Souichi gulped. His hand moved and grabbed the bar and took a bite. His heart racing. And so the two men continued,one oblivious and one not of how intimate they were being,passing the chocolate to each other as they sat in the park side by side...until the bar got over..to surprisingly Souichi's disappointment deep within his heart. He immediately reached back pocket and took out another bar of chocolate,blushing as he gave it to Morinaga.  
His Kouhai smiled and opened the wrapper,taking the first bite and passing it over to Souichi who was now waiting like a child. And he not so reluctantly followed.  
But little did he know that his Kouhai already knew..and was rejoicing at the moment they were sharing. Careful not to open his mouth,to not ruin the mood,so that they can continue having these moments with every chocolate they have,forever.

* * *

 **Hi guys! You reading this chapter just means that you liked chapters too and I hope my work continues to satisfy your taste. Also,if you like my stories, fav,follow and reviews are much appreciated. (/^_^)/**


	10. I want you here

Tatsumi Souichi was in a dilemma. It was white day,and he had no idea as to what he should give to his Kouhai who gifted him delicious chocolate on Valentine's. It wasn't as if he felt something...but as gratitude he should ..give him a return gift right? No. What's the necessity? It's not like Morinaga is expecting something right? What is he thinking...of course he is. Arghhh! He never should've eaten the chocolate...but he had made with such love...he could see the small burn marks on his hands when the brunette hugged him. Baka! Now what?  
He thought. He thought hard. And the idea suddenly clicked him. But he needs to act fast. He needs to get stuff done before his Kouhai gets back from the "drinking" party. He had told him that he'd be back soon because the party didn't really interest him and that he wanted to spend the evening with Souichi as he would be leaving for training in Hamamatsu for 2 weeks the next day.  
Such a child. Tch. Of course he is waiting for a gift. What would his face be like when he gives hi the gift? Will he be happy? Will he hug him? Will he kiss- NO! No, stop thinking. Calm down. And Souichi grabbed his wallet and immediately ran out.

He came home rather late,expecting his Kouhai to be home. But he wasn't. Maybe he was still with his friends. Should Souichi give him the gift tomorrow? No...but white day is today. Maybe he'll eat something and wait for the idiot to return. And so he did. He ate a warm meal and settled onto the couch checking the time  
9:30  
He was late. He said he'd be back by 7'o clock but where is this idiot?!  
He decided to call him and almost immediately Morinaga picked up.  
"Hello?" An unfamiliar voce answered. A rather mellow voice of a man.  
"Ah um is Morinaga there?"  
"Tetsu-kun is kinda busy right now..surrounded by girls Haha. Of course because it s a mixer" He said and Souichi smirked.  
Of course.  
A mixer. Girls and guys. He lied to him,so casually. Well of course he cant help but go to a mixer. He has a big circle of friends..why would he want to abandon that and come home?  
"Can you please put him on the phone?" He said  
"Um can he call you back later?" The man said and a wave of annoyance spread through Souichi. Who is he to answer Morinaga's phone? Who is he to tell Souichi to put the phone down and wait for his Kouhai?  
And isn't Morinaga usually very possessive about his phone? He never lets Souichi use It,even for a call,always puts a lock on it but some guy calling him "Tetsu-kun" can easily unlock his phone? Just how close are they? And...why ...why does Souichi not know who he hangs out With? Just how popular is he? It annoyed Souichi that he had friends he never knew about. He always assumed that even though he was popular with girls,he had limited male friends like Yamaguchi or that bartender. Why ...did he like them too,before he fell for Souichi? Of course he did.  
Especially that Hiroto. Perfect for Morinaga. Then why Souichi? He shouldve just for with him...and save all the trouble he caused Souichi. But with so much in his mind,he just agreed.  
"Okay" He said and the call immediately disconnected. Souichi just sat there,processing everything. And a while later,his phone rang. He picked it up but didn't say anything.  
"Hello? Senpai? It's me Morinaga...Kouta told me you called" He said  
"Hmm"  
"Ah...Im sorry I got a little preoccupied here and I really wanted to come but-"  
"Liar"  
"Ah eh..?"  
"LIAR! JUST STAY THERE AND ENJOY THE MIXER! THERE'S NO NEED FOR YOU TO COME BACK! BYE!" He scolded and threw his phone away angrily onto the bed.  
He could still hear his Kouhai's voice,asking him what had happened but he simply disconnected the call and fell onto his bed,closing his eyes,trying to sleep,trying to get his Kouhai off his head. That cheating liar.  
But even though he tried to calm his mind,he couldn't. Mixer ,huh. Of course he got bored of Souichi. What was there in him to like anyway?  
Ah this is annoying. Extremely annoying. And Souichi just sat there,pondering about his Kouhai. It irritated him..yet..he couldn't stop thinking about him.

But soon enough he heard his Kouhai run into the apartment. He immediately got up to lock his door but too late. Morinaga banged it open,surprising Souichi.  
"S-Senpai" He panted as Souichi looked away  
"What do you want?" He asked as Morinaga walked to him.  
"I came to apologise..about lying to you"  
"You don't need to. Leave me alone. Go back to the Mixer-"  
"Atleast give me a chance to explain" He begged as Souichi crossed his hands over us chest.  
" You lie to me and then expect me to-"  
"YES I LIED TO YOU! But...But f I said that was going to a Mixer you would just...celebrate wouldn't you..plus my friends said that they wouldn't attend it if I wasnt there so...I didn't expect you to get mad at me for lying...I hoped you would get jealous or something but of course that cannot happen with you..Senpai-" He paused when he looked at his beloveds eyes now staring intently at him. Jealousy written all over his face.  
"Eh ah Senpai..are you jealou-"  
"W-why would I be jealous you idiot! I-I-I..DIE YOU DUMBASS" He denied, throwing the packet at him. But as the packet hit Morinaga,Souichi realised what he had thrown. The gift..Morinaga picked up the gift and looked Inside it. Shit  
"S-Senpai...is this for me?" He asked as Souichi looked away  
"NO..IT'S MINE! GIVE IT BACK!" He said as he tried to snatch it but Morinaga pulled it away.  
"But it's addressed to me Senpai..is...is the my white day gift?" He asked,disbelief in his eyes.  
"S-So what if it is? Is it a problem?!"  
"N-no I...I'm happy..ecstatic to be honest-"  
"Then take that and go back to the Mixer. Leave me alone-"  
"Why are you so angry Senpai? Is it because...I didn't spend time with You?" He asked and Souichi looked away  
"S-Senpai talk to me.." Morinaga said as he walked closer to him,making him inch away and fall onto the bed. He sat down beside him.  
"I-I I'm not jealous ..or anything...but if you aren't gonna come home..just..tell me so.." He said  
"But I really did want to spend time with you but they-"  
"Then tell them that you really want to go home!" He said  
"What reason will I give them Senpai? Do you want me to tell them that I have to go home to meet the person I love the most? What if they come to know it's You? Would you like it if people came to know?"  
"No I-"  
"Senpai, you are the most precious thing to me. I will not be able to take it if you are hurt because of me. Im really sorry that I lied. But ..they don't know about us do they? They don't know about how much I love you..they don't about what our relationship is..plus..if they would just say that we shouldn't be together..even you would say that but ..im pretty sure they wouldn't know what kind of love they are talking about right? Honestly I just want to tell everyone about us. They don't know how special you are. They don't even know you exist in my life cuz if I did tell them I would describe as something much more. I want to scream it out to people as to how much you mean to me,how every time we kiss I want more and more,how every time you smile it makes my day...and how every time you punch me i feel only the love behind it. But...its our little secret isn't it Senpai?" Morinaga said as he caressed his cheeks,leaning closer.  
"Y-You..really are the prime example of embarrassment aren't You?" Souichi breathed onto his lips as their noses collided. Their hot breaths dingling on their lips. That hearts racing as they came even closer. Souichis hand softly grasping Morinaga's hand that rest on his cheek,pulling him closer.  
"Yeah..I am..but only with you Senpai" He said before closing the distance between the lips,pressing ragged ones against soft ones.  
Sweet. Souichi tasted sweet. Morinaga couldn't help but pull him even closer and slither his tongue to get more of this intoxcating taste. Souichi moaned. His tongue was burning against Morinaga's. All his anger fades away as Morinaga kissed him. But he felt his nimble fingers slid up under his shirt and he immediately pushed him away.  
"Ngh not today I-I haven't even taken a bath since I last did this morning " Souichi said as he pulled back from the kiss But Morinaga couldn't wait.

"Understood" He said and grabbed his Senpai's hand and rushed him into the bathroom under the shower. He turned the knob and water started trickling out the shower head,falling onto the two of the as Morinaga had pushed Souichi to the wall,attacking his lips yet again.  
Souichi hands tried to push him away but the feeling of his Kouhai's hands in his hair,untying the band and touching all the sensitive spots made him melt..  
His tongue playing with Morinagas as his hands entered his shirt,caressing his waist as he moaned. He pulled back and leaned down to kiss is Senpai's neck,nibbling on the delicate skin. Senpai's hands wrapped around his kouhais neck,bringing him closer. But as he opened is eyes,he saw his reflection in the mirror in front of him. He could see how drenched they were and how red his face was...how erotic it looked. Did he always make such a face...He suddenly felt embarrassed.  
"W-Wait Mori-" He pushed him away gently as Morinaga now stood straight. He ruffled his hair with his hand,putting his hair off his forehead as his other hand unbuttoned his shirt,exposing the broad and strong chest,his abs coming into light,making Souichi's heart race. He could see his Kouhai's back in the mirror,the back he usually filled with red marks. He immediately turned around,his back facing his Kouhai, not wanting to face his Kouhai,down whose torso were drops of water trickling down,touching all of him.  
"Turn around Senpai" He called out,sensually,sending shivers down him.  
"N-no... don't wanna" He said as he felt Morinagas breath on his neck.  
"Then I'll just and use of your back eh?" He said and placed his lips on his shoulders,resuming his nibbles. He removed Souichi's shirt and slid down his body as he left a trail of kisses all the way till his lower back,making him gasp.  
He licked his way up his back and upon reaching his neck,he bit and sucked at the skin. His hands busying themselves in unbuckling his Senpai's pants and tweaking his nipples. He knew that Souichi was already hard and as his pants bundled at his legs,Morinagas cool hand touched his member,making him moan. His lips eating up his neck as Souichi tilted his head,giving him better access as his hand buried itself in his hair,asking him to continue his actions.  
"M-Mori ahh"  
Morinaga rubbed his nipples,pulling them apart before leaving them abruptly. He pierced his nails into the stubs making his Senpai go crazy as he flicked him, his nails scratching him.  
If this continued he would come with just nipples play. But he felt empty.  
"M-Morinaga...nghhh"  
His hands reached his own neglected member and he started pumping himself,satisfying himself.  
"Ah so lewd Senpai...pleasuring yourself" Morinaga licked his senpais ear lobe and he definitely could not hold it in any longer. Mixed with Morinagas kisses and punched along side himself stroking his length,Senpai came hard into is own hands.  
"Ah..Hyaaaa...ahhh"  
He panted as the strength in his legs faded away. He held onto the bathroom wall as he felt his Kouhai's fingers enter him two at a time,making is lower body shiver with pleasure.  
"Ah...nghhh..mhhhh" His fingers were loosening him up,preparing him for something bigger and harder..something hotter and longer that could reach the deep untouched spots inside his body. Even the thought excited Souichi. But now,even with 4 fingers inside him it want enough. He needed more and fortunately Morinaga pulled or and Souichi heard the sound of his zipper.  
"I'm coming in Senpai" He said and with one thrust went all the way in as Souichi groaned out loud.  
"Ahhhhh...nghh...uhhhnnn" His moans echoing.  
"Your insides are so relaxed already senpai...you squeezing so tight around me..it feels so good" Moriaha grunted as he pulled completely our but thrust in again. He knew his Senpai liked the feeling when he pulled it out and so he did,several times.  
"Mnnghh Morinaga ahhh...the water...hot water is going in and unnnnn...hyaaa"  
Turn on.  
Such a massive turn on.  
Ad Senpai from the back was beautiful.  
He parted his ass cheeks and allowed himself to go deeper,stuffing his insides.

"Ahhh...So deep Mori-ahhh..nghhh" He moaned as Morinaga kissed his shoulders,biting onto them as He stroked his member. The water falling sharply onto is sensitive skin,stinging but totally exciting.  
Ad as this continued,the pleasure became too much to handle for us Senpai. And at one point , he could hold back anymore. Listening to Morinaga grunt in pleasure threw him over the edge and he climaxed real hard as he felt Morinaga fill him up with his hot seed.  
"Ahhh...nghh...Ahhhhh uhnnnn..ahhhhh"  
And his legs gave out as Morinaga pulled out of him and he fell to the floor,shaking with pleasure.  
Morinaga knelt down to his side and whispered.  
"They don't know about this pleasure either Senpai"

"Baka! Hold on one second. Your tie is messed up" Souichi said as he turned the rushing Morinaga to himself.  
"Oh sorry Senpai.. I was so excited while wearing this that I totally messed it up...after all its a gift from you" He smiled as Souichi blushed. He silently undid is tie and started folding it around his neck,making a perfect knot as Morinaga just observed him,like a husband would to his wife. Ah...he wished that it was true.  
"Here. Done" Souichi said as he backed away from him and flushed to his ears.  
"Thank you Senpai! I'll see you 2 weeks later" Morinaga said as he kissed his cheek before exiting the door.  
But unknown to him,his Senpai smiled,unconsciously at the warm feeling on his cheek.  
"Come back soon...Baka"


	11. The Little Things

He shouldn't have told him. He knew he would panic.  
"WHAT?! SENPAI?! ARE YOU OKAY?!"  
"Baka...Im fine...you don't need to panic...its just a cold *cough*" Souichi said as he cleared his throat. But he didn't actually tell him. He called him and because of his sore throat he was caught. But he doesn't want this idiot to come back running,neglecting his work.  
"BUT SENPAI! I'M COMING BACK-"  
"MORINAGA IF YOU BACK I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU" He scolded  
"But senpai-"  
He disconnected the call.  
Agh that idiot. Always prioritising him more. He should not neglect his work like that. Stupid dog. Argh. He did tell him that t was just a cold to keep him there but. Souichi had lied. It was definitely not a cold. It was a fever. High fever that attacked him suddenly. Of course he had to lie. Or else Morinaga would come running.  
But...it really was a little troublesome. His head was dizzy and even making something for himself was difficult. He did call Misaki who was luckily in town. She would be coming over soon to help him a little with this situation,after all Morinaga still had a week left in Hamamatsu.

"Souichi...What do you want to eat?" Misaki asked from the kitchen,breaking his nap.  
"S-something Hot" He said weakly as he sat up  
"What? I can't hear you Souichi" She complained as Souchi increased his volume.  
"Ah okay then" she said and in no time appeared in from of him with a bowl full of porridge...Millet porridge.  
Millet...why Millet..it tastes...awful. Souichi hates it and yet...Misaki probably doesn't know...ugh..better to just gulp it down. And so he did,hastily almost choking on it.  
"Hey calm down..its dangerous to eat it like that" Misaki scolded as Souchi felt disappointed. Even though she was his childhood friend,a very close friend, she didn't know that he disliked millet more than anything. And numerous times had he fussed about it to her but guess she never played attention.  
"Now come on,go take a bath" She said as she tried to pull him up but he refused like a cranky child.  
"Leave me alone" He said as Misaki groaned In frustration.  
"Come on already! Stop behaving like a child" She scolded as he pouted,still delirious with fever and hid under his blanket..and refused to come out for hours. But they passed easily as he fell asleep,rather uncomfortably.

"...pai" What was this noise?  
"...npai" Ugh stop disturbing.  
"Sen..pai"...senpai?...What? Wait!  
"M-Morinaga?" He opened his eyes to find his Kouhai right in front of him,his hand on his forehead..checking his temperature.  
"Hai Senpai" He smiled as he helped Souchi up.  
" My head hurts...and my body aches...hoe long was I out?" He asked as he sat up wobbling.  
"For a whole evening! Without taking a warm bath or eating properly" She scolded as Souichi looked away,avoiding Morinagas concerned gaze.  
"W-What are you doing here?" He asked and Morinaga scratched his head.  
"Well I told them it was an emergency and rushed here" He said,sitting down by his side.  
Ugh this Baka. Going through so much trouble.  
"Idi...ot" He leant onto his strong shoulder as weakness took over him.  
"Senpai your body is warm..and you must feel awful in those clothes..dont you wanna take a bath?" He asked as he lifted his face from his shoulder, cupping it with both hands. His eyes looking up at his Kouhai's like a wonderstruck child  
"Well he threw a tantrum when I asked him and fell asleep" Misaki complained as Souichi groaned.  
"Senpai you are such a kid at times...if you that I would make your favourite oat meal porridge for you then would you go?" He asked and his face immediately lit up. Huh?Oat meal? He knew? Whoa. But..how..he doesn't remember telling it to him. Then how..it doesnt matter as long as he knows.  
He nodded as Misaki stood there shocked at this turn of events. The person who refused to get into a bath when she told readily got into the bath when his roommate told him.  
And this definitely made her question their relationship. And now as Souichi locked the bathroom door,she followed Morinaga into the kitchen.  
" What are you making Morinaga kun?" She asked looking over his shoulder.

"Oat meal porridge for Senpai..its his favourite." He smiled  
"Ah..so that's why..."  
"Hm?"  
"I gave him millet this morning and he-"  
"Millet?! Senpai absolutely hates it" He said and Misaki laughed.  
"Yea...I should've known"  
"Yeah you should've..considering how long you've known him" Morinaga said as Misaki smiled.  
"Yeah...maybe...Im not the observant type.." She said  
"Well that is true...even Matsuda San and Kanako chan don't know about it" He said  
"Eh?! But don't they cook it often?" She asked,surprised.  
"Yes they do...and to no break their hearts, he eats them too...that's just the kind of person he is...maybe that's why you didn't know.." He said as Misaki stared at him,shocked.  
"You know a lot about him don't you?" She asked and he blushed  
"Yea...Kinda..." He smiled and it all started coming to her. It was a little obvious as to how Morinaga felt for his 'roommate'. Knowing so much about him,coming all the way from Hamamtsu just to tend to him...But she was confused as to did Souichi feel the same way?  
And talk of the devil,as Morinaga finished making the porridge, Souichi came out the bathroom looking rejuvenated.  
"Just in time Senpai.." Morinaga said as he spread the porridge onto a plate,setting in front of Souichi who sat down.  
"Eh Morinaga kun..you need a bowl-"  
"Senpai is a little sensitive to hot food...so he eats in the plate cuz it cools down quickly" He said and Senpai nodded. At this point Misaki just wanted to applaud. But instead she laughed and appreciated Morinaga for his motherly nature,and resumed talking to him.  
But Souichi who sat there eating silently was now getting annoyed as to how small the distance was between the two. Her hands on his shoulders as she laughed. They enjoyed chatting huh? They sure grew close pretty fast. Was he jealous? If so...then jealous of whom? Morinaga or...Misaki?  
But the distance between them kept decreasing and his anxiety do so too. And he broke.  
"M-Morinaga!" He banged the table and the two turned to them,startled.  
" What happened Senpai? Is it uncomfortable anywhere? Are you in pain?" Morinaga asked concerned as Souichi relaxed at his gentle touch. And Misaki immediately knew the answer. She smiled at how things had turned out and took her bag.  
"Ill be going now you two. Morinaga kun..take care of him..and Souichi please cooperate" She said as she walked to the door  
"Eh Are you leaving? I'll drop you till the station if you want-" Morinaga stood up to walk to her side but Souichi caught his sleeve,stopping him  
"S-Senpai?"  
"Ah Sorry...g-go ahead" He said looking away,letting go of his sleeve as Misaki smirked.  
"Its okay Morinaga kun...stay with him...only him...Bye now..see you two" She said and left the two men confused. But Morinaga took his seat beside the vulnerable Souichi.  
" What is it?" He asked and Souichi shook his head.  
"T-The food is hot" He said and Morinaga smiled.  
He took the spoon and blew on it before feeding it to his Senpai who gladly ate it. How cute was he when feverish. How childish. And as Morinaga continued feeding him,it took him back to the days when his Mom was alive. When she used to take care of him. Love him. And as his thoughts drifted,he didn't even notice that Morinaga had finished feeding him and was now doing the dishes.  
It was true. It really is troublesome without Morinaga. And now looking at his profile from back,he remembered Misaki' s feminine hands on it. And immediately he felt annoyance.  
He stood up and out his head to his back,leaning onto him,arms clutching the sides of his shirt.  
"What is it Senpai?" Are you sleepy?" He asked  
"Yeah..." He mumbled  
"Then just go and sleep"  
"I ..I can't.. the bedroom' s too far..." He said as Morinaga turned to him,laughing.  
" You really are delirious Senpai..courtesy fever I suppose" He said as he stroked his hair.  
"Mhm"

"It can't be helped then"He said and leant down and picked up his Senpai with ease,surprising him. But he didn't have the energy to protest and so he just got comfy in his arms,testing his head onto his chest as he carried him to his bedroom. But upon reaching the bedroom,the warmth that carried him disappeared as he later him onto the bed,sitting down beside him.  
He held onto his strong hand as he patted his head,observing his Senpai's features.  
"Can I ask you something Senpai?"  
"Hm?"  
"Were you...were you lonely without me?" He asked and Souichi eyes shot open.  
"Ah Sorry..the way you were behaving today..just felt like it..but I understand if you didn't so-" He smiled as Souchi gulped.  
" Morinaga...I was lonely..so lonely...that I couldn't bear it." He said as Morinaga turned to him. Taken aback. What?!  
"S-Senpai..." Morinaga stared at him as he stood up and wrapped his arms around him. He knew his Senpai was doing this out of delirium but might as well enjoy it.  
"Morinaga..." He said as he leaned closer to his Senpai. His feverish breath tingling onto his lips but as their lips almost met,Souichi pulled away.  
"Senpai?"  
"Not today...Ill transfer it to you you idiot" He said as Morinaga looked around. He leaned to the drawer and pulled our something from it. A mask.  
"Wear this" He put it on and immediately pressed his lips to his,connected through the thin cloth of the mask. He felt Souichi reluctantly press himself against him,his hands burying in Morinagas hair. But as their lips met superficially,they felt empty. Morinaga didn't care and neither did Souichi. Senpai fingers clutched the mask and pulled it off and the feeling of his Kouhai's lips on us was ecstatic. This warmth and love from his Kouhai was too much for him yet too less. He pulled him onto himself as Morinaga deepened the kiss,his hands roaming his Senpai's silky hair. he moaned at the feeling,overwhelmed at the much desired touch but so over whelming that..that...  
"S-Senpai...?" Morinaga pulled back only to find his Senpai asleep,peacefully.  
He smiled and kissed his forehead.  
"Get well soon Senpai"

"Im going then Senpai" He said as he wore his shoes.  
"Next time you take a leave just to tend to me I will kill you" He scolded as Morinaga sulked.  
"But you said you were lonely Senpai" He sobbed as Souchi hit his head.  
"I NEVER DID" He said as Morinaga sighed at the fact that he had forgotten everything.  
Ughhh  
"Bye then Senpai..Take care" He said as he exited the door.  
"Yeah.."  
Baka. Of course he remembers everything. But is just too embarrassing for him to admit it.  
He touched his lips,where Morinaga had kissed that night.  
" He really is an immune bastard "


	12. Covetous

**Hi guys! I hope you like these drabbles that I've written till now. If you did then please fav,follow and review my story or me(^_^). All your comments are much appreciated.**

* * *

All Souichi remembers was getting extremely drunk the previous night. But as he came to his sense this morning,his whole body ached and his mind was a mess. Courtesy of none other than Morinaga Tetsuhiro. Or so he thought.  
He grunted as he moved the man sleeping beside him but something felt odd.  
"Oi Morinag-" And it hit him. Hit him hard...This man..wasnt Morinaga..  
And everything came back to him. He got completely drunk last night and...and..this man..he...he was in the bar..and then the two of them came home and...and...and what? The vision is so blurry...w-what happened after that? But it wasn't the time to be thinking about that...the man beside him,Nishino Arata was stirring. He turned to the stark naked Souichi,whose torso was half covered by the sheets,and opened his eyes,smile creeping up his face.  
"Hey Sou kun...Good morning" He yawned as Souichi's heart raced.  
"N-Nishino..we last night-" He tried to frame words but couldn't.  
"Last night? Ah Last night was-"  
"No..No...you need to get out...Hurry please...I-I'll call you later" Souichi said as he wore his pants and started pushing the man who was now dressing out of his room. He had seen the clock. 10:20 a.m  
In 10 minutes his Kouhai would be back from visiting his brother after taking the morning train. And he knew that ...if he sees this...it would break his heart.  
"Gimme a min" He stretched as Souichi turned to open the door but saw that...it was already open...and there stood...  
"M-Morinaga..." Hs Kouhai stood there silently,his eyes showing the shock.  
"S-Senpai...'last night'...?" He asked as his eyes hid under his bangs.  
"No I-"  
"Ah Last night was amazing ...wasnt it fun Sou kun?" Nishino said as he put an arm around Souichi' s shoulder. But Souichi pushed him away.  
"N-no-"  
"But you were calling out my name so cutely Sou kun..and that birth mark on your lower back so sexy" He said as he pulled Souichi to himself,pecking his lips. And Souichi could swear to God he saw Morinaga flinch. And on reflex he pushed the man back.  
" Morinaga this-"  
"Ah a lovers quarrel...Sorry to bother..you Sou kun and you too...Morinaga kun" Nishino said as he dressed himself,walking past the Morinaga who stood there silenced. They heard the close of the main door,confirming Nishino"s exit and Souichi turned to Morinaga who...who..  
"M-Morinaga..This I-I can explain" Souichi stammered as he walked to Morinaga,shaking with fear. He reached out his hand to touch his shoulder but Morinaga flinched away from him,finally looking up with...eyes...of ...distrust.  
"Explain what...?" He asked as Souichi stared at him dumbfounded at his action.  
" Him and I...We...last night we didn't-"  
"Didnt do it? But he sure as hell told me that you were calling out is name..ad about the birth mark" He argued as Souichi tried to think straight.  
"No..we didnt-"  
"ARE YOU SURE YOU DIDNT?" He screamed as Souichi gasped.  
"I-I.." He mumbled  
"ANSWER ME SENPAI!"  
" I-I don't know Morinaga but-"  
"That's enough! That's all I wanted to hear." Morinaga said as he clicked is tongue at him and walked out the room,leaving Souichi all alone in despair.  
He immediately got dressed and ran out on to the hall but not in time. He saw Morinaga leave the house,banging the door shut behind him.  
He took a deep breath as he sat onto the chair,trying to recollect what had happened. But he couldn't. And...even if he did...Morinaga wouldn't believe him..he had lost his trust. But he had to try. And so he waited...waited for days..but Morinaga didnt return,it had been 3 days already. The Apartment was empty,no ally fights,no one to cook for him,no one to wait up for him...no...nothing. Souichi writhed in guilt. His Kouhai,to whom he meant the world had now seen something that he knew had broken him internally. But his whereabouts were not known and it was scaring him. And he had to make things right. Not because...he loved him or anything...but because the brunette loved the short tempered him. And he took is phone and dialled up a number which he knew would help.  
"Hello...Isogai?"

* * *

It was late in the night that Souichi heard the sound of the front door opening. His eyes shot open and he immediately ran out to see.

"M-Morinaga.." He whispered as his Kouhai entered the house,walking to him.  
"W-Where have you been all this time?" He asked as he removed is shoes. But he didn't reply.  
"M-Morinaga I-I" He quietly walked past him but Souichi s hand caught his sleeve,revealng something shocking on his neck looking at which he gasped.  
"M-Morinaga is that a ...k-k-kiss Mark?" He asked,hoping deep within it wasn't. Kiss mark would mean he..and someone else..  
"Yea...so?" He replied as Souichi staggered,shocked. He just stared at him in disbelief.  
"Let me go now" He said coldly and pulled is hand away,walking into his room as the picture of the kiss didn't leave Souichi's mind.  
Morinaga ...who..had loved him for so long...who...who was his..now..went and did it with...someone else. Someone...He picked up.. or maybe...someone he likes..  
The thought sent excruciating pain through Souichi. His heart raced and brow sweated,panic took over him.  
He couldn't take it anymore. He ignored him the next day too. He felt lonely in his presence too. He wanted Morinaga to talk to him Like usual. He even made him food after burning his fingers twice and cutting he thumb by mistake right in front of me...only to get no reaction from him. Normally he would run to him and treat it as seal it off with a little kiss. But all he did was not even acknowledge him. It pained him.

Morinaga had shattered inside when he saw his Senpai with another man. No doubt they had done it. There were hickeys all over his body. To top that,his Senpai planned on hiding the man. Maybe that man was the reason Senpai never noticed him. That man had the most arrogant smirk written all over his face. How could Senpai possibly...and How long had it been going on for? Morinaga had finally thought,after that night he said he was lonely,that Senpai's heart was slowly..turning to him but turns out it wasn't. And as he heard his Senpai chase him,he had to rush off outside,away from all this. 2 days...2 whole days he spent roaming around like a dog,drunk and wasted. Hours he spent crying his eyes out and pulling his hair and suffering agonising pain. Many men hit on him...one looked so familiar to Senpai that in his drunk state he even followed him to a hotel,where the man immediately stripped. There lips met hastily as the man pulled Morinaga onto the bed,stripping him. They are out long and hard but when Morinaga paused to look at his face,as the uke waited for him to push in...he just couldn't do it. No matter how much he looked like Senpai...he wasn't. He wasn't his Senpai. Well no longer his...And so he apologised to the man and left for home. To see his Senpai once before he decided to move out. He went home only to be greeted by a pale and worried Senpai who had the audacity to question him about a kiss ark when he was the one who slept with a man. No matter how Senpai tried to get him talk to him,no matter how many times he tired to struggle or how many times he got hurt while cooking,Morinaga just couldn't look at him anymore. He had mocked him. Laughed at his face by sleeping with another man. How cruel. He cried silently it Is room,hoping Senpai wouldn't hear his painful cries. But little did he know that his Senpai too was crushed,isolated in his room.  
And Souichi had enough. He had to get his Kouhai to talk to him. But even during dinner,when their hands touched in the terrible silence,he flinched visibly and left the table,abandoning his food. Souichi knew he felt disgusted. He should...necause he did too. How Even,in that state, did he ...do it with some other man...Hurt,Senpai too left his meal and went into the bathroom as he saw his Kouhai read something silently. There had been no conversation between them; Not a single word spoken in 4 days. All because of Souichi who now felt extremely guilty. He walked out of the shower into the hall only to find it empty. He heard his Kouhai shut his door as his eyes fell upon the advertisement on the table his Kouhai previously sat at. They were...Apartment ads?! Is..Is he planning on moving...but..but he called it their home..didnt he..then ..why? Souichi...cant just accept it. He just can't. He rushed to his juniors room.

"W-What is this?!" He asked as Morinaga who lay on his bed now turned to him.  
"I want to move out" He said simply and closed his eyes yet again as the faded mark of that hickey came into sight.  
"W-Who gave you that?" He asked  
"Who gave me what?" He asked as he turned to the other side,clearly avoiding the olders gaze.  
" That hickey! W-Who did you..you..."  
"Do it with? Some guy I met in a bar...It was amazing-" He almost sad but his Senpai flung the ads at him.  
"STOP LYING YOU IDIOT! I KNOW YOU DIDN'T DO IT WITH ANYONE ELSE!" He shouted  
"FINE with me If you don't want to believe me-"  
"I know you didn't do it...I..I know you and ..trust You...then why don't you trust me-?"  
"TRUST YOU?! WHY SHOULD I AFTWR SOME MAN JUST WALKS UP TO ME AND TELLS ME THAT 'SOUCICHI KUN WAS SO CUTE LAST NIGHT',HUH?!" Morinaga sat up.  
"I-I didn't Morinaga-"  
"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE SENPAI! AREN'T YOU HAPPY THAT I'M FINALLY LEAVING YOU?!"  
"NO I WON'T LEAVE! I-I WILL STAND HERE UNTIL YOU-YOU FINALLY TALK TO ME-"  
"FINE! HAVE IT YOUR WAY THEN" Morinaga said as he covered himself with a blanket as Senpai stubbornly just stood there,standing firmly on his resolve. And his stubbornness infuriated Morinaga. An hour had passed and he could still feel his Senpai standing behind him,waiting for him to forgive him but could he do that?  
He peeked at his Senpai who was now gritting his teeth,clenching his fists as he waited. And Morinaga snapped.  
"Will you quit it?!" He asked as Souichi gasped.  
"N-No! I won't until you talk to me...Listen I'm sorry...and...Ive done a horrible thing and I deserve to be punished and-"  
Morinaga pulled him onto the bed,beneath him.  
"There will be consequences Senpai" He said as he stared at him,scarily. Souichi gulped as he knew what it meant.  
"Yes..I'm prepared"

* * *

Souchi sat in his Kouhai's lap,his hands stroking his Senpais member. It was beginning to build up as he pumped us length but he didn't even speak like usual. No seductive whispers or kisses. But it wasn't enough for Souichi. His weak hands wrapped around us Kouhai's,to guide him to the right spots but when his hands touched his,he slapped them away.  
"I said that you cannot touch me!" He said as Souichi removed his hands. He couldn't touch Morinaga...not kiss him..or even see him. But..but..his hands slipped to his nipples to fulfil the desire his Kouhai wasn't able to the first time. And mixed with stroking and pinching,Souichi was starting to feel it further. He wanted to come. But Morinaga squeezed rather tight,preventing the climax. It bothered him so much. He wanted his Kouhai to.. He leaned onto his Kouhai's chest and turned his face to his,expecting a warm kiss from him but that wouldn't be the case. Morinaga yanked at his hair,pulling his head back harshly and straightening his back as Souichi whimpered for the pain.  
"I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH ME!" Morinaga shouted as Souichi gasped at his scary demeanour. He turned to his Kouhai who was now glaring at him and a shiver ran down his spine. He'd never seen such an expression before. His Kouhais teeth sunk into his neck as blood trickled out,his screams muffled by his hand. Leaving an angry red mark.  
"I-I'm sorry Morinaga-" He was pushed down onto the bed by his neck,his face in the pillow,blocking the air passage as he struggled to breathe. He felt his pants being removed as his ass stuck out in the air. And without a warning Morinagas fingers entered him,making Souichi groan in pain.  
"S-Slo-Slowly p-please" He breathed as his Kouhai continued thrusting his fingers in and out,adding atleast 4. But Souichi knew he wasnt ready yet. Yet he heard his Kouhai undo his pants and probe the entrance.

"N-no n-not yet it'll hurt-Ahhhhhh!" He cried out as Morinaga with one sure thrust entered him. Pain spread through Souichi. It felt as if something had been torn inside of him as he felt his Kouhai move. He wasn't even given the to adjust. And all he felt now was not pleasure but pain.  
His cold hands that held his ass while thrusting were now leaving marks on him. But suddenly,he stopped.  
Morinaga had gotten a belt. Now wrapped around his hand,the other side dangling in the air,anger took over him. He immediately whipped his Senpai's back,which after the contact,arched as he yelped at the sting,but he didnt seem to protest. And so Morinaga continued whipping him as he thrust into him,making the older man cry out. And it felt so Good to watch him writhe in pain. He felt like such a maniac;getting satisfaction on tainting his back with manier marks,whip marks. But his Senpai didn't utter a single word. He only shook with fear as his Kouhai mercilessly whipped him. But Morinaga realised something...his Senpai was hard..from the beating. He was twitching so hard around him . Huh,how kinky.  
" Are you enjoying this?" He asked as Senpai shook his head in denial. Morinaga stoked is member as he hit him.  
" You definitely are. Maybe..its because of the wild night you had with that guy eh? Did you like what he did?" He said as frustration built up.  
"No..ahhh"  
"Did you like it when he was devouring you like this eh?" He said as he stroked him. Whipping and thrusting. But ...Morinaga did feel terrible on watching is Senpai like this...but he knew the demon in him would only be satisfied when he knew that this precious body of his was not held by that man.

"No..nghhh...hyaaa...mhnnnn" Souichi came into his hand and went limp under him,shivering. Ad it was now Morinaga noticed that the..Senpai's...thing on his hand was...was dry...that means..  
"S-Senpai-" He paused on hearing sobs from the man underneath.  
"W-why are you saying such stuff...Morinaga..I-I told you I'm sorry...and yet you..like this to me..It hurts so much and...I...even though I was drunk...I-Its only you Morinaga who can do this...only you and no one else..thats why him and me..We didn't...yet you say..such cold stuff and ignore me and..sleep with someone else..and...Im sorry Morinaga...Only you...only you...so please...stop doing this...its scary...I want to see you..and...please...Tetushiro..." He cried as tears spilled out uncontrollably,all emotions pouring out. Morinaga pulled out of him as turned him towards him.  
"I-I know now Senpai..only me right? I-I've hurt you so much and..made you cry now..I'm such a horrible person..and I can't even ask for forgiveness...yet...Im glad that...you..can only belong to me...only me" Morinaga buried his head in his Senpai's shoulder,guilty as hell.  
"I' m sorry...Im so so sorry...Senpai" He said as his Senpai's hands ruffled his hair. And as he looked towards his Senpai, Senpai brought their lips together into a gentle kiss,surprising Morinaga. But he gave in...he pulled him into his lap as he sat up, Souichis legs straddling the brunette as they kissed passionately.  
"Im going in Senpai" He said as Souichi nodded and he slid down onto his length,engulfing all of him. He moaned a little as Morinaga gave him time to adjust... But Souichi grew impatient and moved his hips,sweet moans escaping his lips as Morinaga's lips kissed his body.  
"Nnhhhh...mnhhh"  
He sucked and bit his neglected nipples as Souichi's back arched with pleasure. His hands digging into his Kouhai's shoulders. Ah,How he missed this touch and kisses. But Souichi grew weak and Morinaga gestured to take over. He nodded and Morinaga got atop him,pushing him onto the bed. He began thrusting in and out of his hole as Souichi couldn't help but voice his pleasure.  
" Ah..nghhh...mnhhhh...mmmhh"  
"So tight Senpai" Morinaga grunted as souichi twitched around him. He spread out his arms,inviting his Kouhai.  
"C-come closer Tetsuhiro" He said and Morinaga obeyed,embracing his little form that fit perfectly into his. He wrapped his strong arms around Souichi. He kissed his ears,eyes and nose,whispering a 'sorry' every time. He went onto suck his neck and lick his chin as they approached their climaxes. Souichi pulled him closer and took in his scent and upon seeing that hickey, he felt annoyed and so he bit his neck,erasing the mark with his as Morinaga grunted.

"I love you so much Senpai...So much" He said as tears bundled in his eyes,tears of joy that his Kouhai was back.  
"Ahh...ngh...mnhhh...Tetsuhiro ah...nmmm" He shuddered as he released himself,his roommate following. The two panted hard and went limp as Souichi hugged him.  
"I know"

* * *

Morinaga woke up to the sound of a phone at 12:30 in the night. It was Senpai's phone..but His Senpai was sleeping peacefully,wrapped in his arms. He kissed his eyes and picked up the call.  
"Hello Souichi kun...I found the guy you asked me to..Nishino Arata..." It was Isogai. Morinaga gulped and decided to listen  
"Hm"  
"He is a regular late night customer at this bar...I'm messaging you the address..and...sent. You can talk to him tomorrow or now i guess" He said and without replying,he disconnected the call.  
Nishino Arata...the root of all his problems.  
He saw the bar address on his phone ad wore his clothes,ad left the house in search of the culprit.  
But a little while later,when Souichi opened his eyes In need of water,he realised that his Kouhai was gone...and up In checking his phone he realised that...  
"Hello? Isogai?! You called?"  
"Ah...of course...you picked up and cut it too fast didn't you..always so rude-"  
" It wasn't me who picked up...What did you tell on the phone..".  
"Eh...I just messaged you the address to the bar Nishino Arata vsits regurarly-" And Souchi too disconnected the call,realising where his Kouhai was.  
Baka.

* * *

"Nishino Arata" A voice called him and he turned to see Morinaga standing by the table. He smiled on recognizing him.  
" Morinaga-kun...How are you?" He asked as Morinaga took a seat beside him.  
"I' m fine...and I'm here to talk to you about something" He smiled  
"I suppose it is about Souichi kun..well he was amazing-" He was startled when Morinaga banged the table  
"Tell me the truth Nishino-kun" He said  
"Ah..you sure can be scary...haha..well whats there to tell..Its true that I made a pass on him when he was completely drunk,it is also true that he wasn't even resisting...because he thought I was someone else" He said  
"What?"  
"Well even when I kissed him and all all he murmured was ...your name...all the time..and it was such a big turn off that I let him be" He smiled as Morinaga blushed. Calling his name out...ugh...stupid Senpai.  
"Then why didn't you just leave?"  
"I just wanted to see the face of the guy who had conquered Souichi kun..it was clear that he isn't gay..yet calling out a man's name..it really shocked me.."  
"Well then I suppose that you no longer have any business with him right?" Morinaga asked,getting up.  
"Well I know that you aren't finished with me" He smiled as Morinaga smiled back.  
BAM!  
It caught everyone's attention.  
Morinaga punched the man on his face and he fell to the floor as Souichi entered the bar.  
"M-Morinaga" He called as he ran to him.  
"That's for everything you've done so far you jerk" Mornaga said as he caught his Senpai and pulled him out of the bar. Nishino smiled upon seeing a mark on Souichi.  
" So they are that serious huh"

* * *

"We are leaving then ..Thanks for the hard work...Eh...Morinaga san,do you have a girlfriend?" Ayano asked upon seeing Morinaga stretch after working a long day in the lab. It made both Morinaga and Souichi flinch  
"E-Eh...why do you think so?" He asked as she walked closer to him and yanked his collar down.  
"There's a bite mark here...your girlfriend is quite kinky huh? We wanna know all about her" She asked as her and  
Tadokoro laughed but Morinaga shivered upon feeling deadly vibes coming from his S-Senpai behind him. He knew what was going to happen next.  
"A h um Miharu San.. Shouta san...why don't you two go ahead for tonight...I'll Tell you later" He said as Souichi grabbed his collar.  
"Morinaga-kun...do you mind giving me a hand in the store room.." Senpai said from behind as Morinaga gulped.  
"Y-Yeah..." He said as he turned around and followed him in ad upon reading the scary aura around Souichi,his two assistants escaped out of the room,leaving Morinaga to be sacrificed for the satanic demon that now stood before him. He grabbed his collar as horror took over him  
"I-Im sorry Senpai they-" But to his surprise Souichi took cotton,dipped it in antiseptic and pressed it onto his bite mark.  
"E-Eh?"  
"Baka! It looks bad...and it's all your fault" He scolded  
"My fault? You bit me!"  
"I wouldn't have if you didnt sleep with someone else!" He screamed and blushed.  
"Oh...that...well I...I didn't...I couldn't sleep with him...my thoughts were still full of you so..I did not ..Senpai" He kissed his hands and Souichi looked away.  
"G-Good for you then" He said as he walked away but Morinaga pulled him back.  
"Then what about you Senpai...I too left bruises on you" He said as he unbuttoned his collar and slid his shit down to his chest,exposing that terrible bite on his shoulder. He pulled him close and picked the mark like an animal would to let it heal. Souichi shivered under his touch as he licked his back,the whip marks.  
"Morinaga..ngh..not now..they're outside...ahh" He moaned as Morinaga played with his nipples. And Souichi knew this wasn't gonna stop when he said...  
"Don't worry Senpai...They've gone home..now be quiet and let me heal you"


	13. Together with you

Morinaga was on cloud 9. He was elated. For a while now,Morinaga had been feeling the decrease of distance between himself and his Senpai. It felt almo~~st like a real relationship being with him. Momentary flirting was now a daily routine. Sometimes it involved a pocky,his Senpai's favourite. He would sit on the couch,reading his thesis and eating the chocolate,completely in his own world. A littke bubble around him,through which only Morinaga was allowed to move.  
"Can I have one Senpai?" He'd ask as Souichi would,without even looking up,get a stick out the box and hand it over to him. But it never left his hand as instead his Kouhai would lean forward and bite the tip of the pocky present between his lips already,shocking Souichi who instead of protesting would just sit there taken aback,watching his Kouhai's lips advance towards his own,biting the pocky. Their gaze locked as Morinaga slowly approached him. His eyes closed,expecting the warm impact that never came. He'd open his eyes to find his Kouhai with a bit of the stick in his mouth,which he'd bitten right before his lips.  
"Thanks for the pocky Senpai" He'd say as he pulled back and smirked making his Senpai blush and hit him in annoyance.  
" YOU DO THAT ONCE MORE AND I WILL HAVE YOUR EYES IN MY HAND YOU BLOODY PERVERT" He scolded as Morinaga laughed  
" Do what Senpai...take your pocky...or stop..right before we..." He slid his thumb across his lip,as Souichi blushed to his ears.  
"BAKA!"  
But inconsiderate of his rants,Morinaga continued his flirting-err-teasing. He would tease him a ton when Souichi would turn from the stove to walk out but Morinaga would block his way,pretending to be taking something from the shelf above, Senpai sandwiched between the counter and him.  
" Just a minute huh Senpai" He whispered into his ear as Souichi looked away from him,nodding. His Kouhai's body against his,his lips right in front of his eyes that were turning into a smile when he saw his Senpai blush at the close proximity. He'd lean even closer,his breath tingling on his ear as Souichi'd gasp. But the joy didn't last long.  
" How much longer you Baka" He'd say and push him away as Morinaga scratched his hair.  
" Ah Sorry Sorry...it was in the other shelf" He'd wink only to send his Senpai back to his room,stomping. But the teasing wasn't entirely his fault,it was Senpai's fault too. He was being too careless-deliberately,which was good. He'd started trusting his Kouhai,too much to be honest and it was testing his patience. He would fall asleep on the couch without a shirt or in his bed saying it felt safer during rain. He'd get out of the bath,his fragrance tingling Morinaga' s nose,challenging him to resist the temptation which he had...for a whole month now. It was getting on his nerves as to how his Senpai had been avoiding him. Yeah. Avoiding.  
Whenever their eyes met across the lab, Morinaga would smile but Souichi would turn away without reaction. He had started coming home late from the uni,sometimes even after Morinaga had fallen asleep. It was all too suspicious.  
But little did Morinaga know that his beloved Senpai was stuck. Stuck in this abyss of confusion,torn apart by what he wants and what the society expects of him. He couldn't deny it anymore. He had fallen. Fallen hard for his Kouhai. But the fact that he was in love with a man...scared him. But when he thought about It,it was only Morinaga. Only Morinaga. No one else. Only that big dog could make his heart go aflutter. But...no matter how much he longed to tell his Kouhai,who was constantly in pain of unrequited love,that it wasn't unrequited anymore,he just couldn't bring himself to do that. He couldn't accept the fact yet he got annoyed at little things,like today.  
They had been invited to a drinking party,mainly because of Morinaga and his popularity. But what Souichi hated was that every gathering,Morinaga was surrounded by girls. Hawks! Ready to pick him up,to attack him. Getting him so drunk that he wouldn't even make out the difference between Souichi's body and some random girl' sure the idiot would just do the girl thinking it was Souichi if he gets that drunk. Plus,that short haired girl looks really into him. She really is pretty. Baka! When such pretty and smart girls are aiming for You,why do you waste time in someone like Souichi...who..has nothing. Who is short tempered and clumsy and scared of lightning like some kid. What was it about him that drew him closer...

Well Morinaga is perfect. He looks good and has a good physique. He is hard-working and smart and extremely caring. He looks kind and gentle but beneath that is something only Souichi had witnessed. The anger that unleashes when he is pushed to his utmost limit is terrifying. But...It was Souichi's fault. It was because he got so drunk that night that it all happened. Which is more the reason why Morinaga shouldn't be drinking. But the girl kept clinging to him,leaning closer. And it was annoying. But suddenly...they all just got into a circle and sat opposite Morinaga,completely away from him which was slightly weird. Souichi took leave from his colleagues and went over to his juniors only to find a bottle spinning in the middle of the circle.  
"The people the bottle points towards will have to share a loving kiss~~~" A totally wasted guy announced as everyone blushed. And the bottle was spun.  
KISS?!  
Those girls...How sly! Taking their seats opposite Morinaga just so that they could kiss him...Tch. Not like Morinaga was going to particpate-  
"Its Erika-chan and Morinaga-kun" The man bellowed as Souichi gasped at the same short haired girl who was clearly blushing and smiling.  
"Ah um is it really okay to do this..I mean.. Erika-san..might have a boyfriend.." Morinaga scratched his head as Souichi sighed.  
Thank God.  
"Well she doesn't and it's not like you are dating anyone either Morinaga kun" Someone said and all laughed. But Morinaga thought for awhile,silently as Souichi stared at his back,trying to figure out what he was thinking when Morinaga agreed.. WHAT?!  
The girl leaned closer and so did Morinaga.  
And Souichi ran out.  
He panted as he ran out onto the street.  
They kissed?!  
He agreed?!  
And...why...did he agree...  
All because his friends...and it was just a game..but...if Morinaga and Souichi were...dating...he wouldn't have done it would he?  
This is bad  
He needs to get away from all this.  
He messaged his Kouhai  
"I'm heading home for tonight,I don't feel like drinking ..spend time with your friends..Good night"  
And he walked back home as his phone rung.  
"Hello?"

Morinaga saw his Senpai's message after he withdrew from that stupid game. He wanted to go home but it is rude to leave so early and so he decided to stay a while longer and then leave. And as he at last reached go me,expecting Senpai to be asleep,he wasn't.  
He knew he was avoiding him but to lie..  
Ah...wait...he isn't alone. He saw a pair of shoes and heard two voices laughing.  
He went to the balcony and..  
"S-Senpai" He asked as he saw his Senpai drinking beer with ...Isogai.  
Didn't he say..he didn't want to drink...  
And that beer...its the one he only drinks with him then Isogai..  
"M-Morinaga" Senpai gasped on acknowledging him.  
"I-I thought you only drink that with ..me..but you -"  
"No...I-"  
"Morinaga kun...I forced him to drink...its my fault.. so-"  
But Morinaga was shaking with anger. He grabbed his Senpai's arm and pulled him into the bedroom.  
"LET ME GO BAKA-"  
"WHY ARE YOU AVOIDING ME NOWADAYS HUH?" Morinaga asked as Souichi inched back. He knew he was being avoided.  
"W-what?"  
"Yeah! I don't know what I have done but please tell me...It hurts that..you...are avoiding me" He sulked as Souichi looked away.  
"I have to go" He said,turning around but Morinaga caught him.  
"NO! Talk to me Senpai...2 minutes...Cant you at least spend 2 minutes with me...is it painful to be with me? Answer me"  
"I said I cant-"

"ANSWER ME!"  
"IF I STAY FOR EVEN A SINGLE MINUTE WITH YOU THEN I WILL BLABBER OUT EVERYTHING YOU IDIOT! Every thing..." He said as Morinaga gasped.  
"What.. everything...Tell me Senpai" He said as Senpai turned to face him.  
"THAT I LOVE YOU,BAKAYARO!" He screamed. Morinaga was taken aback.  
"L-Lo-love me...Senpai?" His words trembled.  
"I avoided you not because I hate you but because I don't..its so hard to come on terms with myself that I am in love with a man and that Im okay with it and that I want more of this. I wanted time to think and accept this ...accept my feelings towards you,you big idiot-" He said as Morinaga embraced him.  
"Im so...happy Senpai...Im...so happy...I love you..I love you so much" He said as he caressed his cheeks. His Senpai blushed,but didn't protest. He could see the joy in his eyes and it was all he cared about.  
He leaned in to him  
"I too-"  
"MORINAGA-KUN CONGRATS!" Isogai broke into the room as Souichi and Morinaga pulled back,Souichi tumbling onto the bed.  
"You have finally accepted your feelings Souichi kun...ah...Oh...I see...you two...Oh well,sorry for the bother. I'll leave then-"  
"No we weren't!" Souchi said as the 2 men turned to him.  
"We...werent..? Senpai?" Morinaga asked,disbelief all over his face.  
"No..I...I AM TOO SHY DAMNIT. MORINAGA SEND HIM ÒUT AND DONT COME BACK HERE YOU FOOL" Souichi roared as the 2 flinched.  
"Ah-uh Yeah I'll just see him out and-"  
"Its fine Morinaga kun...Ill go out myself..play nice now you two.." He said and immediately disappeared behind the door,leaving the two alone.  
Morinaga now turned back to look at his Senpai who had turned away from him.  
He knew was shy and currently not in a state to declare his love. As ecstatic as he was,Morinaga had to give him time.  
"Good night then...Senpai" He said as his Senpai didn't reply. He sighed. It was the end of the night. He really should leave. But he wanted to carry on as Isogai was now gone. But..his Senpai hasn't specified yet...what they are... Are they friends or are they more? But as he walked towards the door,he wasn't sure. But if Senpai were to say that he wanted him to stay,he'd change his mind. Call him Souichi. One whisper and he'd stop. Once..just once. But as his fingers touched the door knob and nothing was heard Morinaga' s heart broke. It was no use. He should just-  
"Morinaga"  
It was faint..but certainly audible voice that left his lips. He turned to Souichi who still faced the wall,his ears red with the blush. And so instead of opening the door,Morinaga locked the door with a 'click' and walked to his Senpai.  
He got over the bed as Souichi's heart beat accelerated,feeling his Kouhai advance closer to him. Morinaga crawled to his back that faced him and hugged him from behind,burying his face in the crook of his neck.  
"Hai...Senpai?" He said as Souichi leaned onto his strong chest and Morinaga understood that he had been granted the permission. He placed a trail of kisses on his neck,eliciting moans from the olders' lips. He turned his Senpai toward himself and pressed his ragged lips against his soft ones which previously had called his name out oh-so softly. Their lips connected and so did their bodies as Morinaga deepened the kiss,pulling Souichi closer. His fingers in the brunettes hair as their tongues danced together. The kiss was sweet and gentle but soon was filled with passion and love for each other as Morinaga layed him onto the bed,getting atop him. He pulled back to breathe but Souichi pulled him back for more,wrapping his petite arms around his tall figure,holding on desperately. Morinaga smirked against his lips. His Senpai was being honest today.  
" You really like kissing,eh Senpai?" Morinaga breathed as Souichi licked his lower lip. He nodded in reply,turning crimson red.  
"B-Baka! It's embarrassing" He murmured,burying his face into his chest.  
"But it's our secret isn't it Senpai?" He winked at him as Souichi's heart skipped a beat. He looked away,blushing even more. Morinaga was such a tease. And it was killing him to cope up with the embarrassment and so he smacked his lips against the other's. He could taste the sweetness of his Senpai's lips as he gave in. Intoxicating. Tatsuomi Souichi was intoxicating. He was getting drunk on his scent,the scent of peaches and the taste of chocolatey lips.

"Mnhhh" He moaned as he felt Morinagas hands creep up his side's to his chest and as realization hit him,adrenaline rushed through his body. They were going to do it..Morinaga and him were..  
He pushed his Kouhai off of him.  
"No...Only kissing.." He panted  
"Why not...more?" He asked as he kissed his cheeks but Souichi with all his strength pushed him away,so much that he fell down.  
"Ah s-sorry-" He gasped as his Kouhai turned him,his eyes boring into him.  
"Why can't I? Why only kissing?" He said as he looked up at his Senpai.  
" Cuz...cuz ...I want to remove all the traces the girl from before left on you" Souichi looked away,blushing. Morinaga blushed. His jealous Senpai was so cute.  
"I-I didn't kiss that girl ...Senpai" He said as Souichi stared at him wide eyed. A misunderstanding.  
"What?! But you and her..I saw and..what-"  
"I didn't Senpai...I withdrew from the game before that happened...how could I possibly kiss someone other than you Senpai?" Morinaga asked as he crawled up the bed,removing Souichi's pants.  
He scrunched himself up,embarrassed as his hands slid his pants down his legs.  
"N-no..don't remove..Morinaga" He said as he closed his eyes an covered his face,shutting his legs close. But when he felt Morinaga's tongue run up his bare leg,he gasped. He spread his legs open as he licked his way up his inner thighs,making his lover moan. But as he approached his member,he stopped and glanced at his Senpai above him who had shut his eyes close. He looked so cute when embarrassed and it made him wanna tease him even more. He turned him over,making him prop up on his knees,his forearms on the bed. Souichi was confused as to why he was like this but when something wet touched his entrance,he gasped hard with realization.  
"N-No..Not there aahh" He moaned as his Kouhai licked him,his one hand stroking his member,the other advancing towards his nipples,playing with them. Souichi went blank as he felt his Kouhai stab his tongue in,pleasure clouding his eyes with lust as he voiced it uncontrollably.  
"N-not the-ahh nghhhh mhh Mori~~" Souichi was slurring on his words as he balled the sheets of his bed. The pumping of his length and the kisses his lover trailed on his back mixed with this act had taken a toll over Souichi. His face was beet red as he moaned and mewled under his Kouhai,saliva dripping out of the corner of his mouth,a sight arousing Morinaga to a whole new level. He pulled back,leaving Souichi empty and confused. But soon inserted his finger in,as Souichi immediately sucked him in. The number of fingers increased and so did the wetness of his hole. His back arched onto the sheets,his nipples grazing the fabric,sending tiny shivers down his spine to his member.  
"You're so soft Senpai...its as if you are gonna turn inside out" He spoke up as he bit his Senpai's back. And as his teeth dug into his skin,he shuddered and climaxed.  
"Ahhh..Ahhhhhh!" He went limp. And as he panted,he felt his body being turned to face his Kouhai.  
"Relax Senpai" He said as Souichi nodded when his Kouhai began to push in.  
"Ah...nghh...mhh" He moaned as he engulfed his lovers member totally.  
"Ah M-Mori~~" He moaned as he pulled him into his embrace. Burying his nose in his Kouhai's neck as he thrusted in and out of him.  
"Ahh..mhnmm...unhhhh" He voiced his pleasure but he felt something wet on his back.  
He turned to look at his Kouhai...who was now..crying.  
"M-Morinaga-"  
"I'll happy Senpai. I love you...You are finally..only mine" He said as tears trickled out of his eyes as he kissed his Senpai's hands. Souichi smiled as he pressed his lips to his Kouhai's,pulling him closer as his legs slid onto the brunettes,gesturing him to continue.  
And so he did,ramming into him continuously while kissing his body and and pumping his length. The pleasure over took his senses as their fingers intertwined with each others. Morinaga went deeper in as Souichi cried out his name in sweet pleasure he was experiencing now.  
"M-Mori Ahh S-So good.. I can't...S-So good ..Im...Im...Ahhh"  
"Me too Senpai...Lets...together" He groaned as his Senpai scrunched his eyes close,forcing tears out as they approached their climaxes.  
"AHH...NGHHH...HYAAAA...MORI-MORINAGA AHHH!" He moaned as Morinaga shot into him,eventually falling onto the bed beside him.  
"I love you...Senpai" He said as Souichi panted. He smiled.  
"I...I love you too...Morinaga"


End file.
